To the Unforgiven
by sinjin2099
Summary: After the fall of Beacon Blake left Yang. After that Yang could not forgive her former partner, although Blake left to try and protect the one she loved...wait loved, when did that happen... When Blake comes back into Yang's life she found Yang was in a relationship with someone else...What can she do now that she is unforgiven? JaunexYang, YangxBlake
1. prologue

I OWN NOTHING! RWBY and everything concerning RWBY is the property of the Schnee Dust... oops wrong paper...the property of Roosterteeth. Long live Rooserteeth.

Prologue

All Yang felt was pain, fire and blood as she watched as her lover died protecting not only her and her sister Ruby but everyone else. The brilliant celestial fire cleansing the battle field of Grimm and those who allied with the winter witch Salem. She was reminded of his words earlier that day as she laid witness to this beautiful yet horrific fire of released Aura.

-7 hours earlier-

Yang Xiao Long woke up in her lover's arms as she could hear some others rustle about the camp. His blonde hair covering his infinitely blue eyes and a smile cascading across his face as she realizes he has been awake staring at her.

"Jaune Arc why are you staring at me? I look like hell." She tried to hide herself from him but also remembered how undressed they were. She tries to pull the sleeping bag over her head but is met with resistance.

"Your beautiful you know that." Jaune Arc, former goof ball white knight, now powerfully strong. He did a complete one eighty within the span of only 7 months with Ruby and the rest of RNJR. He became more than what he thought capable. Thanks to Ruby and Ren's help. Jaune sorrowfully mourned Pyrrha's death for the first 3 months, but when Ruby contacted him with her plan to hunt down the ones responsible for Beacon's fall he was in. Yang remembered he came to see her the day before they all left. He told her she needed to grow up and get her Yangtastic butt back into the fight. Everyone lost something that day and it was those who rose from those ashes that would decide the outcome of this war. What he did after that surprised her. He slapped her across the cheek not once but twice. It pissed her off and she hated him for it. He simply said if she wanted to kick his ass she would have to get out of that bed and find him.

It took months but she with the help of Weiss and her former partner to find team RNJR and what was the first thing Yang did. She didn't hit the now formidable white knight, she kissed him. That was three months ago and now her lay them both in two sleeping bags zipped together in the early hours of daylight naked.

"I love you Lady Killer." Yang said it softly and to tell the truth it was the first time she had said it to him.

"I love you too." Jaune did not stutter. He had changed in those months. He gripped Yang's metal arm with the Schnee logo on it and kissed the hand as he smiled.

-5 Minutes before the Celestial firestorm-

Thousands of Grimm came rushing over the plains of Minstrel with those who had allied with Salem the Winter Witch of Haven. The most feared was the hunter named Cauchon,a man almost as bad as Adam Taurus. His daughter was the the huntress Neo. The group was tired from the hour and half battle they just had. Blake was on her knees trying to support herself and Yang. Ruby was spent, as were everyone else. This would be the end, that was what they all thought save the lone white knight. Jaune walked forward, his sword held stoically; his shield missing. He looked back at Yang and smiled. "I do love you so please for me Yang forgive Blake and me for what I am about to do." His last words were what made legends. "Most people have a full measure of life... and most people just watch it slowly drip away. But if you can summon it all up... at one time... in one place... you can accomplish something... Amazing!. " As he spoke these words his Aura began to glow, then ignite. It resembled holy fire, a celestial brilliance fanning outward toward the Grim horde. Juane struggled to speak as his Aura flashed brighter. He knew this was the end and he only had one regret... her. His Aura flashed celestial hell-fire over the swarming enemy. He never screamed. In the moments that followed the lone survivors were Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Nora with Goodwitch, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Fox, Qrow and Winter.

Yang fell to the ground holding her stomach and screaming to the broken moon. She hit the ground with all her strength, tears flowing from her red eyes. "I HATE YOU! Why you idiot?!" His last words echoed in the wind... "Most people have a full measure of life..." It was Blake who finally was able to move to her former partner... "and most people just watch it slowly drip away"... at first Yang pushed Blake away, even the second time …... "But if you summon it all up at one time"...Blake held on to Yang trying to comfort her..."You can accomplish something amazing."...Yang finally holds onto Blake. She lost the man she loved today...


	2. Misintereptations

I do not own or claim to own RWBY. Rwby is the property of Roosterteeth. Just sit back and enjoy the story. If you can't then I understand and may you find joy somewhere else.

Chapter 1- Harsh Reality

It had been a day since **Ruby Rose** awoke from her ordeal after Beacon. Unlike some people she had not had time to mourn the passing of her friends Penny and Pyrrha. To her it felt as if it were the day before yesterday, in reality she had been unconscious for nearly a month. Her mind was still coming to terms with what she felt to be her failure, then to see Yang in bed just looking out of the window; missing her arm and her remaining gauntlet just laying on Yang's night table not touched. Ruby felt horrible, she felt like a failure, but hope springs eternal. She heard a knock on the front door and heard her father answer it.

"Hello there, back already?" Tai replied to his visitor. 'Who could that be?' , thought Ruby as she walked to see. She had not even thought about her appearance. There she was in her pajamas walking toward the door.

"Heh. Yeah I wanted to see how Ruby was doing and to see if there was any improvement with Yang." That voice... Ruby shed tears as she bolted past her dad using her semblance of motion, knocking the visitor on his back.

"JAUNE!"

"OOF!" **Jaune Arc** exhales all the air from his lungs as the small rocket of a girl hit him full on unexpectedly. He finds himself on the fall ground with a few leaves gliding to the earth in the background. He opens his eyes trying to regain the escaped breath. Jaune finds Ruby on top of him in a rather precarious predicament. Not only was his good friend on top of him and she was just in her pajamas but her dad Taiyang Xiao Long was standing in the door way with the classic one eye brow raise shared by his daughters when they are perplexed and somewhat disapproving.

"Uh...um...Ruby", Jaune regaining his breath, "Your...on top..of me." Ruby,who is mere inches from Jaune's face realizes their position and blushes as she hears her father clear his throat. "Ah hhm."

Ruby squeaks as she jumps off of her friend. "Ruby please go get dressed Jaune will be in the sitting area waiting." Taiyang chuckles as he sees a blur disappear into the house in mere seconds. Juane sits up and receives a hand from Tai for help up.

"Thank you Mr. Xiao Long," Jaune replies with an embarrassed smile.

"Jaune its Taiyang or just simply Tai. Only my students at Signal called me Mr. Xiao Long. How many times have I told you that?" Tai had an easy going smirk on his face. It was amazing how much he looked like an Arc. That was Jaune's thought when he first met Ruby and Yang's father, though with the limited gene pool of the human and faunus on Remnant its likely that would happen.

"Alright Mr...err Taiyang," Jaune says "I'm glad to see Ruby up. That is a plus. How is Yang sir?" They both walk into the moderate sized house with Tai exhaling a sigh...

"The same as when you were here with Nora and Lie Ren three days ago."

Meanwhile Yang saw a blur run past her open door and she heard her sister exclaim in one of her super sonic dialogues. "ohmygodIwasontopofJauneinmypj' ?WeisswasrightIamadolt!AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Normally Yang would have smiled and said something but her mood was sour as she sat in her bed wallowing in her self pity like a pig in mud. She turned her head back to the window in her room and looked out past the scene. What many didn't know was her window lay in the direction of not only Summer's grave but also toward Vale. When she was younger she could see the distant lights of the city state and it would fill her in aww. Now all she felt was hurt. Hurt because the one person she allowed to get as close as she allowed only family to get abandoned her. Yang knew why she was hurt so much. It wasn't just the abandonment from a friend... She thought of her partner Blake as more than that. She knew she had been in love with the faunus, yet she had never tried to chase Blake. After all Blake had a thing for Sun.

-Three months ago-

Yang had been walking around looking for Blake to make sure she was okay after their talk they had about Blake's obsession of the White Fang. Yang never told anyone about her past or when she almost got herself and Ruby killed. Yang knew why she did, she was in love with Blake. When it happened Yang couldn't say; it just did. She then saw the object of her desire sitting under a tree in the courtyard with none other than Sun and they appeared to be having a good time as Sun hugged Blake. . The scene was intimate, Yang turned around and left, her heart felt heavy. After that Yang decided to put a little space between she and Blake but not enough to give anything away.

-a conversation two weeks prior-

"Blake I'm bored." Yang complained as she leaned against a chalk board in an empty class room with Blake. Yang was in a flirtatious mood and wanted to play with her secret love interest.

"Not my problem." Blake answered, a moment later. "Yang do you like anyone in a romantic way?"

"Nope, Nope, Nope." Yang answered quickly. Yang's heart nearly stopped. Why did Blake ask that? It threw Yang off of her game. It took everything to act somewhat normal.

"No one? What if they came to you and told you how they felt?" Blake asked/

"Nope, Nope. Why Blake-y?" Yang was hoping that Blake felt the same way. 'Is she going to say she likes me? Please be that'

"No reason. I just wanted to know was all." Blake began to open her book again.

"Do you know anyone who likes me that way?" Yang was fishing she knew that. But what if Blake was trying to say something else.

"I might and I wanted to ask for them." Yang's heart sank. It wasn't Blake.

"Well tell them between our team and studies, not to mention our adventures I just don't see it happening."

-The present-

Yang felt abandoned by someone she loved like her real mother Raven, Summer because of her death, Her Dad when he was useless after Summer's death... they all left her and though she continued forward, she had issues with making any real connections. Sure she was the life of the party and enjoyed club hopping but most people she knew would fall under acquaintances. Sure she called them "friends" but they were not really. It wasn't until she entered Beacon that she gained real friends. They were her team...and later on by extension most of JNPR. With that thought Yang grimaced. Her mind brought her to her fallen friend Pyrrha. A tear made it's way down her cheek.

-Two Months ago-

"Come on P-Money I dare you." Yang had been a little tipsy as she, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, Sun, Neptune, & Ren had been indulging in a little celebrating. It was Pyrrha's birthday. Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, Jaune, Ruby and Wiess were passed out,scattered around JNPR's floor.

"Damn Yang!" Hick "How long has that dare been in your head?" Sun asked laughing. He was only minutes away from passing out if his speech patterns were any indication.

"I had that dare thought of for a while." Yang smirked... She turned back to Pyrrha... "So P-Money what do you say. I dare you to kiss me the way you want to kiss Jauney-boy."

"Y-Y-Yang who says I want to kiss Jaune that way?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes flashing over to the passed out blond. "And why would y-you want me to kiss you like that?"

"Simple. I think you need the practice so when you finally do kiss our knight you will knock his socks off." Yang smirked, she had thought of that one on the fly. In truth she just wanted to be kissed and Neptune was out of the question due to how Weiss liked him. Sun was not really her type and he was ...She sighed internally...Blake's, Ren and Nora had this weird thing with them and she did not want to get involved between them. Then there was Blake, she was not even a choice due to how Yang felt about her. It had been hard but she pulled away slightly and forced more interaction between Weiss and Blake. Pyrrha was a "safer" bet.

Pyrrha bit her lip as she considered Yang's words. "Fine." P-money weakly said. "No tongue."

"That's no fun P-Money." Yang laughed

"Are they going to kiss REN?...Ren? " Nora looked over to a passed out Ren who laid on her shoulder. Nora's excitement about the girl on girl kiss died as she looked at Ren. Nora picked up her best friend and brought him to his bed after kicking Scarlet off the bed with her leg. She laid him softly on the bed and tucked him in with all of the care of a wife or mother then she turned around and sat back on the floor and yelled "DO IT ALREADY JEESH! IF YOU DON'T I WILL!"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed as she cuddled closer to Ruby's sleeping form. "Why do people have to be ssssooooo ...zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Everyone looks over at Weiss with a few raised eyebrows... Neptune scratched his head and said "When did she get that close to Ruby? Didn't she fall a sleep over on Pyrrha's bed while Ruby was on the floor over there?"

"Don't even try and figure it out nerd-boy." Yang replied only to be interrupted by said boy..."Intellectual."

"They are sssssoooooo cute together. Awwwwwwwwww just like baby sloths." Nora gushed while Yang smirked. "Do you think you know...", Nora insinuated.

"Ruby is quite innocent." Blake intervened, "No where near Yang's disposition."

"What is that suppose to mean Kitty-kat?" Yang asked a little katty...

"Nothing Yang. Just that your more open with the way you are," Blake answered , her bow twitched though and Sun saw it.

"So how about that kiss?" Sun suddenly said spreading his arms out to block the view of Blake and Yang.

"Why not." Yang replied and she turned to Pyrrha. The two kissed chastely at first but then it became more intimate. The eyes of Nora, Blake, Sun and Neptune widened as the spartan and the brawler made out a little more before Yang separated from Pyrrha's lips... "Yeah um...Juaney is in ...ah...trouble."

-present day-

The city of Vale had been being cleaned of Grimm for the last month. Fortunately the it was almost over. Blake sat at a hunter's camp eating a piece of bread as she gazed into the early morning fire. Across from her sat Lie Ren and Nora. Nora had calmed down a few levels after Pyrrha's death, Ren played the comforter. For the last three weeks Blake had worked with the remaining members of JNPR so hence it was more like JRBN(JaRBoNe)

"Jaune will be back tomorrow so we can get a little rest Blake," Ren says "You know you could go with him to see her."

Blake looked to her current team mate. She had not intended to group up with anyone not until two weeks ago when she found herself between a wall and three Ursa. Normally she would have been able to handle the situation but she had been fatigued, causing her to misjudge the distance of a jump. She missed her mark and fell. Her landing was hard, twisting her ankle and knocking the wind from her. When she looked up there they were, the three Ursa.

-Three Months ago-

Blake had just left from Yang promising to get some sleep after Yang poured her heart to her about what happened when Yang was a child. Blake intended to get sleep but after that damned embrace Yang gave her it was difficult. Blake for months had found herself becoming, not only attached to Yang but falling in love with her. She had to find a place to calm down and that is when she ran into Sun. He, as of late, was her sounding board for her feelings. She couldn't tell Ruby or Weiss how she felt and Yang was completely out of the question. Why did she feel that she couldn't tell Yang... Because Blake didn't want to lose herself as she did with Adam Taurus. Blake wanted to be loved and she found that when she was "in love" she would be consumed but it. That and she knew Yang didn't feel like that for her, she had said so...

-a conversation two weeks prior-

"Blake I'm bored." Yang complained as she leaned against a chalk board in an empty class room with Blake.

"Not my problem." Blake answered, then she looked over to Yang and noticed how beautiful she was. If Blake were not so tired she would have noticed earlier. Then a thought hit her. "Yang do you like anyone in a romantic way?"

"Nope, Nope, Nope." Yang answered quickly.

"No one? What if they came to you and told you how they felt?" Blake felt her heart being pulled, hiding her anxiety

"Nope, Nope. Why Blake-y?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know was all." Blake needed to try and get out of this conversation. Yang wasn't into her anyway. Who was she kidding.

"Do you know anyone who likes me that way?"

"I might and I wanted to ask for them." Blake quickly responded.

"Well tell them between our team and studies, not to mention our adventures I just don't see it happening."

Blake held in her sorrow well.

-Two weeks later-

Blake was held by Sun as Blake cried about her feelings for Yang. Why was it so hard, especially when Yang held her. Sun held her under the tree in the Courtyard, no one else was near.

-The Present-

Blake couldn't see Yang, She was afraid that Adam would follow somehow and kill not only Yang but everyone else in the house to the one she loved. "I will take everything you love. Beginning with her."

Blake still heard those words in her sleep and saw Yang's broken form in her sleep.

"I'm so Sorry."

-Two Months ago-

"Come on P-Money I dare you." Yang had been a little tipsy as she, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, Sun, Neptune, & Ren had been indulging in a little celebrating. It was Pyrrha's birthday. Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, Jaune, Ruby and Wiess were passed out,scattered around JNPR's floor. Blake had seen Weiss move from Pyrrha's bed and drunkenly moved to the side of their respective leader Ruby. As of late Weiss and Blake had spent more and more time with each other. It was good to get to know someone Blake once thought was not work knowing. Yang, as of late, had been ,what seemed to Blake, distance between them. Yang would get Weiss to hang out with Blake instead. It wasn't a bad thing. Blake had learned Weiss had a growing interest in Ruby but didn't know how to handle it. That is why Weiss pursued Neptune. Weiss was in denial.

"Damn Yang!" Hick "How long has that dare been in your head?" Sun asked laughing. He was only minutes away from passing out if his speech patterns were any indication.

"I had that dare thought of for a while." Yang smirked... She turned back to Pyrrha... "So P-Money what do you say. I dare you to kiss me the way you want to kiss Jauney-boy."

Blake felt as if her heart was being torn from her chest. Yang couldn't mean that could she? She was just making fun of Pryyha or was Yang interested in Pryyha? Was that why Yang had been hanging out more in JNPR's room?

"Y-Y-Yang who says I want to kiss Jaune that way?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes flashing over to the passed out blond. "And why would y-you want me to kiss you like that?"

"Simple. I think you need the practice so when you finally do kiss our knight you will knock his socks off." Yang smirked.

Blake felt bile rise into her throat but she needed to hide it.

Pyrrha bit her lip as she considered Yang's words. "Fine." P-money weakly said. "No tongue."

"That's no fun P-Money." Yang laughed. Blake's ears twitched under her bow.

"Are they going to kiss REN?...Ren? " Nora looked over to a passed out Ren who laid on her shoulder. Nora's excitement about the girl on girl kiss died as she looked at Ren. Nora picked up her best friend and brought him to his bed after kicking Scarlet off the bed with her leg. She laid him softly on the bed and tucked him in with all of the care of a wife or mother then she turned around and sat back on the floor and yelled "DO IT ALREADY JEESH! IF YOU DON'T I WILL!"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed as she cuddled closer to Ruby's sleeping form. "Why do people have to be ssssooooo ...zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Everyone looks over at Weiss with a few raised eyebrows... Neptune scratched his head and said "When did she get that close to Ruby? Didn't she fall a sleep over on Pyrrha's bed while Ruby was on the floor over there?"

"Don't even try and figure it out nerd-boy." Yang replied only to be interrupted by said boy..."Intellectual."

"They are sssssoooooo cute together. Awwwwwwwwww just like baby sloths." Nora gushed while Yang smirked. "Do you think you know...", Nora insinuated.

"Ruby is quite innocent." Blake intervened, "No where near Yang's disposition." Blake mentally shouted at herself 'What the hell. That just sounded like I called Yang a slut'

"What is that suppose to mean Kitty-kat?" Yang asked a little katty...

"Nothing Yang. Just that your more open with the way you are," Blake answered , She was in turmoil. her bow twitched more as her ears flattened on her head and Sun saw it.

"So how about that kiss?" Sun suddenly said spreading his arms out to block the view of Blake and Yang.

"Why not." Yang replied and she turned to Pyrrha. The two kissed chastely at first but then it became more intimate. The eyes of Nora, Blake, Sun and Neptune widened as the spartan and the brawler made out a little more before Yang separated from Pyrrha's lips... "Yeah um...Juaney is in ...ah...trouble."

Blake's stomach dropped, she felt as if she lost something and almost began to cry. "I am a little tired."

She rose and left the room under he own power.


	3. no blame

As always... I own nothing of RWBY, its all Roosterteeth. As for those favs...Thank you. Surprised I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I'm actually not writing this for those. ;) Hope you enjoy the story though...

"Ren I can't." **Blake Belladonna** said from across the fire, "If I do Adam will kill her and everyone else."

"That is a cop out Blake and you know it." **Lie Ren** pokes the fire as he says these words. They are not spiteful nor do they hold anger. His words have the desired effect though. Blake's eyes squint and her bow twitches. Ren may not be faunus with night-vision but he was someone who excelled at cutting away the fat so to speak. He was the student of reading body language, Blake's showed him everything. He continued, "You ran away because you couldn't stand to see someone you hold love for get hurt the way Yang was by Adam. You continually think that it is all weakness but those feelings will help you."

"What about you Ren? I'm not the only one that hides." Blake's words drip in venom but not as much as she could have put into them.

"I do not hide anything, I just simply do not share unless asked." Lie Ren's smirk bothered Blake but she knew he was right. Perhaps in time she would go to Yang and explain everything but now was not the time. The city of Vale had to be cleansed.

"Besides Blake Ren can't help the way he was born as you or anyone can help who they are when born." Both Ren and Blake look over to the once sleeping form of **Nora Valkyrie** ,whose head still rested on Ren's shoulder. Her voice was confrontational but held low so not to raise attention. "I love him no matter and as he accepts me for who I am,I accept him for him. We do not hold you being Faunus or a former member of the White Fang against you. We accept you."

"Nora its okay, Blake meant nothing by what she said." Ren placed a hand on Nora's head and rubbed it. "She is hurting and is working through it."

-Nearly 3 weeks prior-

Three Ursa came toward a cornered Blake. She had just missed her jump, landing wrong. She was tired and lacking sleep. The alley ended in a dead end with steep walls and no way up. The worse part was her weapon had fallen behind the Grimm, she was sure she was going to die. "Irony you are not lost." Blake says, but then she hears a voice.

"Nora Hammer Time!", the voice belonged to **Jaune Arc**. Within seconds an explosion was heard as Nora was observed sailing through the air on her hammer Magnhild,with a smile on her face.

Nora flipped once bringing the hammer down upon the largest Ursa, smashing the skull into the ground. The other two were knocked off balance from the sheer impact. Then an Ursa was cleaved in two from Jaune's sword, the other explodes from Lie Ren's attack. Blake still on the ground could barely believe her luck. Juane walks over to Blake and extends his arm out. "Come with us if you want to live."

Nora burst out laughing at the line. "Bahahahahahaha! That was such a horrible line even in that movie."

Juane smirks as he pulls Blake up and helps her walk by putting her arm over his shoulder to brace her. Lie Ren comes up with Blake's weapon. "It was an awesome line." Juane states "Ren tell her."

"Nope." Ren walks beside Blake as Nora walks ahead.

"Awe come on." Juane says shaking his head. Blake couldn't believe out of everyone the sister team of RWBY would come to her rescue.

-The Present-

"I'm sorry Ren I was out of line." Blake looked at the ground a shamed of what she had said.

"No need. I'm okay with being Intersexed," Ren gives a rare smile to show there were no hard feelings.

-Meanwhile on the Island of Patch; that sits in the inland sea that Vale sits on toward the east-

Taiyang leaves Ruby Rose and Jaune alone at the table to talk while he checks on Yang.

"Juane I'm sorry." Ruby begins but then feels the hands of her friend wrap around hers. She is shocked by this small movement

"Ruby its okay. You did the best you could. Far more than I did or was capable of doing." Juane's eyes were saddened."Before you say anything I realize I'm better than I was but we can not save everyone no matter what we want." A tear slips down his face, off of his chin and splashes on the table. It was only one though. "What we can do for those that loved us is continue on or their sacrifices would mean nothing Ruby. In the end I know she loved me, actually that is not true. I knew at the dance,I was just moved too slow."

Ruby began to cry as she allowed the tears to flow. Juane being the person he was got up, walked to Ruby and held her as she cried. "Its okay let it out. If you don't then it will consume you."

"When did you get so smart?" Ruby sniffed into his shoulder.

"Blame Lie Ren and Blake." Juane replied. Ruby pulled away from the comforting shoulder of her friend and fellow leader.

"You've seen Blake?"

"Yeah as silly as it sounds Nora, Ren and I helped her with three Ursa. Afterward she's been with us."

"That is such good news. Yang thanks she ran a way."

"Blake and I have been talking about having her visit but she blames herself for what happened not only to Beacon but to Yang. It was Adam her old boyfriend I guess you would call him. He told Blake he would kill everything Blake cared for."

"Oh." Ruby shook her head , "So she thinks she will keep yang and everyone safe if she stays away?"

"Yeah."Juane finished.

"Bring me to Vale tomorrow. I want to talk to Blake." Ruby states, her face showed what she thought of that. 'Stupid Blake. We are family!'


	4. unbelievable

As always I own NOTHING... Its all Roosterteeth.

"Hey Yangsta." **Jaune Arc** had knocked on the door to the brawler's room but did not get an answer. He opened the door a little more and that was when he saw her. She had not really moved much, still looking out of the window. "How is it Yanging?"

 **Yang Xiao Long** turned slightly toward Jaune, her eyes were puffy and red. Jaune knew that look. He had that same look in the mornings after he woke from his dreams of Pyrrha dyeing in front of him. Sometimes it was by a gun, other times by dragon fire, other times an arrow. It didn't matter,she always died and Jaune would cry. In a way they both lost so much that day nearly a month ago.

"Not funny,"was all Yang said then turned her head back to the window. Jaune expected this, it was the new normal for Yang. Her mood had descended, spinning into depression. She hardly got up out of bed, only going to the bathroom and the occasional shower.

He knew he had to say something but sometimes he was awkwardly silent. Today though he wasn't going to allow that to stop him. "I am working on it but I admit I'm no where near the master."

"..." Yang was silently wishing he would leave. Jaune was a good guy but he was as annoying as a … as a... well as a Jaune. 'Why did he continue trying to come here... no he didn't try, he did come here almost religiously.' thought Yang ' Does he have a thing for Ruby?'

"No I don't have a thing for Ruby." Jaune replied as he saw Yang's reaction. 'Did he read my mind just now?' Yang thought staring at the other blond as if he grew another head.

"No I didn't read your mind nor did you say it aloud." Jaune pulled up a chair near the bed of Yang. "I got that same question a few times even at Beacon. Sometimes from Pyr.." Jaune stopped. Yang then felt her chest tighten. Jaune did not speak about Pyrrha at all or mostly. He let her name slip a few times but never finished her name. He lost something that day as well like Yang did. "Sometimes even Weiss and Blake said that."

Yang tensed when she heard Blake's name. Her eyes flashed red and looked at Jaune. "Do not go there."

"Why Yang?" Jaune asked

"For the same reason you can't say Pyrrha's name. So do not push me Vomit boy!" Yang made the last part a statement of intent.

"Or what Yang?" Jaune said to her, challenging her. It was not like Jaune at all before the fall but within the last month he began to change. He was more driven, not as awkward. He was angry and he was using that.

"You think you can take me?" Yang sounded dangerously adamant.

"With you not getting out of bed and one arm." Jaune said, not backing down "I probably could."

Yang felt herself get angry but then she exhaled and the apathy came back. She turned her head back to the window, ignoring Jaune.

 **Ruby Rose** had stood outside the door and listened. Her eyes nearly filling with tears as she heard Yang's voice. It felt broken and angry so much like their father's when Ruby was little. Though that begged a question...Did Jaune like Ruby that way? She burst into laughter in the hall way "Yeah right!" Then she slapped her hand over her mouth 'Damn it' She thought to herself.

Jaune poked his head out of Yang's room to see Ruby standing there with her hand over her mouth. Jaune looked at his friend with a strange expression on his face. He walked out of Yang's room with his head turned in slight confusion.

"D-D-did you have a thing for me?" Ruby said putting her hands together, her stutter was adorable., Jaune smirked at his friend. She was blushing and looking everywhere but Jaune.

"I-I- um... L-l-lets go outside." Jaune may have become harder in the last month but he still was Jaune.

-Outside-

Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc stood outside in the back, the wood line was twenty feet from the door.

"Ruby I will admit I actually had a crush on you once but ...um... that was before it became more like … well like... I think of you as a sister now." Jaune had stuttered that all out, tripping on his words. "You were my and are my friend... I couldn't risk losing that …. I already lost Pyrrha." Jaune looked up to Ruby. They both hugged each other for what seemed like hours.

-Meanwhile at the Schnee mansion outside of Atlas-

"Father please I need to know what is happening with Ruby. When I last saw her she was in a coma. I have to know. Please." **Weiss Schnee** walked back and forth in her room, on the wall was a holographic Vid of her father.

"Weiss I told you I will not allow you to go back to Beacon or Vale. Its safer here for you,why can't you understand that." The man on the holo-vid replied.

"Father I understand that you think its safe here but no where is safe. Its just an illusion that we use to make us feel safe. I went to Beacon to become a huntress father but also to try and make friends and learn to stand on my own. Believe me father I know that thought scares you, it scares me but what else is there? Stagnation!? A safer form of death not of the body but of our very being. We have to move on to change, to grow, to allow us to fail has to be an option so we can stand on our own. That is why Winter joined the Atlasian military against you will. Our symbol is Ice father our power is summoning. Ice flows father, it must. Please father I have to go and find my team. Please. Do what you feel you have to but don't hold me back from doing what is needed to be done. They are my friends and like you and Winter they are also people I love."

The entire time Weiss was walking back and forth speaking but as she finished she heard two people clap. She turns to the door way to see her audience; Eli and Winter Schnee. Weiss turned off the holo-vid embarrassingly.

"Father,Winter how long were y-you there?" Weiss looked down for a moment but then looked up to look her father in the eye. She needed to get back to find her team, her friends, her family, back to her.

"Long enough to hear your little speech daughter." Eli had always been a distant man, so aloft except it wasn't always like that. He was a warm, loving man until his wife and the mother of his daughters was murdered by those White Fang monsters. He couldn't lose his daughters to them like his beloved wife.

Yet in doing what he did, he found that both his daughters were willing to leave him. It was something that humbled Eli and there were few things that humbled the business man. He walked over to Weiss and took her hands in his. "Daughter...no...Weiss there were reasons I didn't want you to go to that accursed place. I wanted to protect you and Winter but all I did was to push you both away from me."

He looked over to Winter, motioning her to come close. When she did he picked up her hand with the other hand of his. "Your mother would have been proud of you both. I am proud of you both. This is hard for me to say but Winter please take your sister to Patch. That is where General Ironsides has said that her two team mates are."

"Father?" Winter looked to him in mild shock. Weiss did not what to say,if her face was any indicator.

"The General will allow you to bring your sister to her team. Then they can come to Atlas. Even the.." Eli felt bile rise in his throat "Faunus."

"How did you know Blake was a Faunus?" Weiss asked her mind was still trying to wrap around her father's change.

"Did you think I wouldn't know my daughter?" Eli Schnee responded, walking out of Weiss' room.


	5. Semblance of Anger

Again I do not own anything...It is all Rooster teeth. BTW do Roosters have teeth? Not that I remember...

-Mid Morning in Vale-

Blake Belladonna walked out of the old book store that had become the refuge of she, Nora, Ren, and Jaune. It was something of a surprise to Blake when they brought her here, a pleasant one but still a surprise. It turned out Jaune liked to read other things besides comic books, Nora loved to read and Blake already knew Ren did. The bookstore double as a residence with the upstairs having three bed rooms with a moderate kitchenette area with a dust stove, a medium sized refrigerator, and table.

-Three weeks ago-

 **Jaune Arc** carried Blake into the old deserted bookstore that laid bear for two weeks after the Grimm came into Vale. Lucky the hunters and hunters-to-be were able to contain the Grimm into the south eastern part of the city and they were able to push them back.

"Ren get the medical supplies and check Blake out. Nora get her some water, while I go ahead and make dinner." Jaune had said without blinking. Blake could not believe this was the same Jaune that was a friend of Team RWBY's. He was normally awkward and some what skid-dish, not now though. He put her on the retail counter that was now bare and looked at her. "Stay."

In the next three hours as the darkness ebbed over the horizon Blake sat with the remaining three of what was JNPR eating a chicken dumpling and rice mixture with a side of mixed vegetables.

"Thank you." Blake said with her head down, not sure what to make of this entire scene.

"Your Welcome." **Nora Valkyrie** responded, the tone was not as light as it once was but it was still Nora. "Though it was not an accident that we ran into you Blakey-Poo."

Blake cringed at the new nick name Nora had seen fit to tag her with; **Lie Ren** noticed. "That is true. Jaune saw you the day before yesterday moving across the roofs from 'our' roof." Ren passed Blake another glass of water after he noticed her water was empty.

"Why would..." Blake had started to ask when she was interrupted by Jaune. His eyes were haunted, almost barren.

"Because Blake no matter what I _will not_ leave anyone _I consider_ family alone during this. _Ever_." He made sure to emphasize certain words to prove a point. "You are _family_ Blake and though I do not know what _your reasons_ were to leave your team and I do not care at this point. No one _person_ can be an island all of the time, eventually the island _sinks_ Blake."

Jaune got up from the table and walked out side on the second floor balcony. He didn't storm off, he just was tense though. Blake looked up when he got up and she felt as if she did not know this part of Jaune.

Nora looked out to the open double doors and followed her leader out. Ren began to speak, "He is still trying to come to terms with Pyrrha's demise, as we all are. It effected him more though."

Blake had heard of Pyrrha's death and how she died, she had heard from Weiss before she left how Jaune begged her to save the spartan. Weiss had said that she never heard anyone in such anguish as when Jaune called her. It was later found out that he tried to call Ruby but with Ruby losing her device Weiss was the next one. Blake could understand how Jaune had felt, after all Yang had been so close to death... She cut that thought off.

"Blake team CFVY along with other teams and professors make there camps in the area. It is safer here than out there. Stay with us and help. You do not owe us anything so do not stay if you feel that way. Stay because you want to heal." Ren had said those words and smiled at her. He was not forcing anything. He just told her what was needed, though this was the first time Ren had spoken that many words to a person outside his group that did not involve correcting Nora's stories.

The remaining JNPR members did not push her to open up nor did they try and make her their new team member. They treated her equally, respectfully and most of all honestly. That is way she stayed, that and it gave her time to think.

-The Present-

Nora sat with Ren out in front of the bookstore. She had felt nostalgic as she poked Ren's nose and said "Boop." Ren smiled as he always did and said something Nora was surprised to hear... "Love you too Nora."

Nora fell on her but the look of complete shock written on her face, as she stuttered away. Blake looked to the two and a faint smile peaked out. She had to admit, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were good for her. Blake then eyes something in the distance, it was the training area they used to help Jaune become a better warrior. She thought back...

-Two weeks ago-

Blake was helping Jaune with his speed in combat and she had to admit he had improved so much from the beginning of the year at Beacon. He seemed as if he were born to it. While she helped Jaune with his speed, Ren helped with hand to hand combat,and Nora helped with strength and endurance. It was a routine they had gotten into after clearing Grimm or patrolling a given area for provisions. Today though Blake had her ribbon off of her head and allowed her ears to feel the breeze. It was then that it happened...

"Hey look at that, a faunus and pretending to be..." Some unknown hunter in training and his friends had seen them practicing and made a remark. Before he finished Jaune's aura flared white and he moved with an amazing speed, "...a ..ack!" Jaune held the burly individual aloft by his throat, Jaune's eyes glowed with intensity. The other three hunters in training tried to run at Jaune but before they could make a move, Jaune's aura pulsed and rebelled the other three into a wall across the street.

"Pretending to be what?" Jaune asked, he was standing there without flinching or straining holding the guy off the ground with one arm. The hunter in training was easily close Yatsu's size standing what appeared to be 6 ½ feet tall. Jaune turned to the other three hunters in training with molten eyes and then tossed the guy at them. The four scampered away passing Cardin and Yatsuhashi as the two had watched the heated exchange.

"What the hell Jauney boy was that?" Cardin came close to Jaune then saw Blake without her ribbon. "Oh." Cardin looked down almost in shame. Then something came out of Cardin's mouth that Blake though she would never hear. "I'm sorry Blake for being an ass." With that Cardin walked off and Yatsu moved over to Blake.

Jaune just went back toward where he dropped his sword and began walking back toward the book store. "Yatsuhashi what just happened?" Blake was befuddled, bewildered, and beside herself.

"Jaune blames himself for Pyrrha's death and the death of that maiden." Yatsu walks Blake to the book store.

"But he used his aura, he found his semblance?" Blake asked the giant of a man.

"According to Ren he already new he had a semblance. It activated the day Cardin punched him in that forest. He just never worked with it until recently with the help of Fox, Ren and Ms. Goodwitch."

"What is his semblance then?" Blake was surprised and impressed. It took years to master semblances and Jaune only had his for a few months.

"Goodwitch called it Energy Shield Construction and said in time he could possibly create other forms of energy constructs. His power is based off of his will and determination as well as confidence."

"Makes since.", was all Blake had said.

-Presently-

Blake had walked out of the book store waiting for Jaune to return. He would make the trip to Patch once every few days to see if Ruby was awake and to check on Yang. Blake had heard how Yang had been and she felt even more guilty. Blake tried to protect her by staying away, only to do more harm. She wanted to go see Yang but she was afraid, afraid of what though. Rejection perhaps, Blake did leave Yang high and dry not even staying to see her partner wake up. She just could not face the yellow haired beauty. She loved Yang, perhaps more than anyone and Blake ran to 'protect' Yang.

"BLAKE!" A voice screamed as a flash of red streaked up, knocking the black figure that is Blake down to the ground, taking the air from her lungs. She could barely breath as she opened her pained eyes to see …. "Ruby?"


	6. Light and Hope

I own nothing...NOTHING... **NOTHING I TELL YOU!** Its all Rooster Teeth.

*Just some Author notes to clear something up... I enjoy the favs thank you for that.

 _I am using flashbacks for the first few chapters to explain certain moods in chapters. When I use a flashback I use -time period- if that wasn't obvious I do apologize. I do realize it is a lot of flashbacks presently._

 _The "Prologue" is something yet to come, set into the future of this story. Call it Spoilers if you wish._

 _I truly hate the formatting has gone with ._

* * *

"Ruby?!", **Blake Belladonna** said awestruck while she laid on the concrete of the deserted Vale street. "When did you wake up?" Blake hugged Ruby tightly as the small leader returned the embrace.

"I was so worried about you Blake! Why did you think you had to runaway AGAIN?!"

 **Ruby Rose** stayed in the embrace making sure Blake would not disappear.

"I had to Ruby. An old acquaintance threatened to kill everyone I loved including Yang. He then...he then..." Blake meekly worded falling into silence as tears appeared from her amber eyes.

"That doesn't mean you run. You are apart of a team, part of a family. My family." Ruby said as she got off of Blake and extending her hand to the Faunus on the ground. "Yang and I lost too much in our lives, her more than me."

"I know. She told me about when you both were little." Blake had gotten up, yet her eyes were down trodden.

"Oh." Ruby only replied, "So if she told you that then she really did...does trust you."

Ruby's slip of her words made it clear to Blake she had made the wrong decision when she left before Yang had awakened. Perhaps if she would have stayed at least until she came to then Blake would not have lost Yang.

- **Two Months Ago** -

Blake left the group that were in JNPR's room to return to her room across the hall. She sat down on her bed in the dark,wiping a tear from her left eye. "Damn it Yang," Blake had said it as a whisper but it sounded louder in the silence.

She flopped sideways on her bed and felt the effects of the alcohol as she did. "That was not a good idea was it. What was that stuff?" She had said aloud not expecting an answer.

"Drambuie," answered a voice as the door closed with a silhouette in front of the door. The moon showing through the open window reflected off of the blond hair of Yang.

"It was smooth, but remind me not to drink as much ever again." Blake had said, she started to wonder why Yang was here. Then she had an idea...

"True or dare Yang."

"Dare." Yang said as she smirked, if it were anyone else it would have been lost in the dim light but Blake's night vision allowed her not to miss it.

"I dare you to tell me the truth to this question no matter the outcome. Why have you been pulling away?" Blake asked to a surprised Yang whose smirk faded as she realized she was suckered into the dare question that was actually a truth question.

"Smooth Blake-y." Yang answered as she went to sit on Blake's bed but then changed directions and sat on Weiss'.

"Answer the question Yang." Blake had noticed the transition and her heart fell more. "Why have you been pulling away?"

There was silence again and Blake decided to get up and leave again but said, "I want to rub these tears away and get kicked from this dancing carnival." She was three steps from the door when she heard Yang's small voice.

"I've been falling for you for a long time," Yang was quiet, waiting for a response from Blake who had frozen in place, her hand reaching for the door knob. "but you are with Sun and its confusing for me. I never felt this way for another female. Never." Yang sounded defeated, Blake stepped back from the door and did not move.

"I was never with Sun in that way Yang." Blake turned slowly, her voice low but loud enough to be heard in the silent moon lit darkness of their shared room. "He is a friend that I could talk to about how I felt and feel for someone else." If it were a book that belonged to Blake this would have been the part where once was suppose to run to the other and fall into there arms. Blake wanted to do that so much. She did just that.

"You idiot." Blake held the stunned Yang in her arms, sitting on the blond brawler's lap. "Sun is a good friend and at first it was a mutual infatuation but that feeling was eclipsed by a Sun Dragon, you dolt."

Blake smiled as she used a term only Weiss would use to describe Ruby. Yang smiled at Blake and they kissed for the first time.

That night they only held each other in Blake's bed, smiling and caressing each other.

- **The Present** -

 **Jaune Arc** walked over to **Lie Ren** and **Nora Valkyrie** observing the exchange o the two females.

"Yesssss she is awake! I call QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora yelled jumping up and down. Something of the old Nora was coming back now.

"It is good she is awake and walking around." Ren smiled looking at Jaune.

"She woke up the day before yesterday and demanded to come here when I told her Blake was here." Jaune responded, his eyes still held that empty look in his eyes. 'I will make you proud of me where ever you are Pyrrha Nikos this I pledge,' thought Jaune as he spoke aloud...

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.**_ _ **"**_ He smiled as he looked at his team and friends, his aura began to glow a brilliant white " _ **In fearful day, in grimm filled night, Let those who try to stop what's right, With strong hearts full, With souls full of**_ _ **light, Beware the hunter's hope**_."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me your thoughts.


	7. Whatever happened to Summer?

_**I do not own anything. All things involving the RWBY franchise belongs to Rooster Teeth. You got that bub. Also the idea of the "Book of Heroes" comes from Palladium books as is the character Grid. Palladium Books owns those. So**_ _ **Kevin Siembieda**_ _ **please do not sue me. :P**_

 _Thank you for the favs and reviews. I will write personal PM's to those for the support, Thank you. As for recapping my style of writing... I use flash backs that begin with the typical_ -Time placement- _When I come back to the present it will be the same_ -Present- Again thank you for the support. I use " " for dialogue and ' ' for personal thoughts, _" words spoken"_ for internal ghost dialogues – Ghost Dialogue is a term used multiple conversations in the mental realm...i.e. Two personalities that inhabit the same body having a dialogue in there head such as Jekyll and Hyde or some personality that only a singular person can hear and speaks to said personality mentally...i.e. Firestorm when the host speaks the the disembodied head of the other half of the Firestorm Matrix.

A story note:

I will continue writing this story and complete it, even if it may seem rushed toward the end. I'm not one for not leaving an open story. I also go back through my stories to see if I linked things correctly...I hate open plot points or changing the story to make it fit...if that makes since.

I tend to do the convention circuit for RPG games and Comics such as Coast Con in Gulport Ms, Dragon Con in Atlanta Ga, Geekonomicon in Biloxi Ms, or the next one, Mobicon in Mobile Al,whixh is May 27-29th. .

With that said There are times that will cause a "lag" in updating to the story due to the con circuit, my second job as Palladium Games Ambassador or personal life.

* * *

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.**_ _ **"**_ He smiled as he looked at his team and friends, his aura began to glow a brilliant white " _ **In fearful day, in grimm filled night, Let those who try to stop what's right, With strong hearts full, With souls full of**_ _ **light, Beware the hunter's hope**_."

All eyes saw Jaune Arc after the flash of white Aura had dimmed to reveal what appears to be some form of energy armor of white surrounding Jaune in such away that it was not just armor but looked like some form of exoskeleton. It surrounded his body, shield and sword in a solid white light construct. His feet was several inches off the ground as the armor construct held him in place. With the construct exo-armor he now stood at 7 feet compared to his normal 6' 1".

"Holy Milk and Cookies!" Ruby exclaims, wide eyed and awe struck.

" _I told you Jaune you are a hero and a champion. Do you believe me now?"_

-One Month ago near the time of the fall of Beacon-

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance! " Jaune screamed over the scroll to Weiss. "Please Weiss stop her!"

"Jaune?! Jaune?!" Weiss calls over her scroll as she hears the agonized wail of Jaune. The pain in that scream will haunt Weiss for the rest of her life. It is a wail of failure. Failure to protect the ones important to one's self. She heard the heart break of a tortured soul that is Jaune Arc.

" _Calm down young man, she made her choice and now you have to make yours."_ Jaune stops his tantrum and looks around, tears failing down his face. " _Hey welcome to what's been worst day of your life_ _and s_ _ooner or later all the night melts away_ _retreating from the light of hope."_

Jaune sat surrounded by the rubble of the city of Vale beginning to think he was going insane. It was possible he had just experience an incredibly stressful day on top of the fact that Pyrrha had kissed him,showing him what he thought was true. "This is what I get for being oblivious isn't it?" He said it aloud.

" _I do not know the answer to that question young man but I can assure you that you are not going crazy."_ Answered the disembodied voice continuing, " _I am simply called Grid and I am not something from your imagination. You are found worthy from the Book of Heroes young man. Your name is..._?"

"Holy milk and cereal."

-The Present-

"There is only one way you will be able to get to Patch Weiss." Winter sat across from her little sister at a table in the drawing room of the Schnee manor in Atlas.

"How?" Weiss looked to her older sister, her eyes hopeful. For the last few days Weiss had tried to find away to the small island called Patch but due to the Grimm outbreak and the fall of the CCT system, it was near impossible to find transport.

"Ask father."

"He would say no Winter, he is the one that dragged me from Beacon after the fall. He would never allow anyone to fly me to Ruby's home." Weiss sat in her chair, inconsolable.

"Leave it to that family to leave a mark hmmmm." Winter replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean that family?" Weiss asked puzzled.

"Do you think that was the first time I had encountered her Uncle or her..." Winter's voice was quite.."mother."

"You met Ruby's mother? When?" Weiss felt her heart leap into her throat. She had known that Ruby and Yang had different mothers and that Ruby's mother was the mother Yang needed. She also knew she had died when Ruby was young.

"Do you really want to know?"Winter asked, unsure how to proceed...

"Please." Weiss rebutted.

-12 years ago-

The thirteen year old Winter Schnee sat on a bench near the court yard at Lexicon; Atlas Academy's feeder school for training young hunters and huntresses. She is lonely here as she really does not have friends. Her body guard stands off to her left and behind the bench. She hates the way being a Schnee makes her feel, wasn't it not suppose to be like this? She had made one friend though and she was a seemingly good person.

"Hello Winter how are you?" A girl dressed in the Lexicon uniform, similar to what Winter wore.

"Hello Sarah. I am well and you?" Winter stood to properly meet the girl similar to her self.

"I am well too. Were you waiting for me?" The girl named Sarah asked, her eyes were a sky blue, her hair black as midnight. She looked like she was from a fairy tail and she was the princess.

"Yes I wanted to thank you for your help the other day and wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to a gathering my family is having to honor General Ironwood's placement as the new headmaster of Atlas Academy." Winter hid her nerves well, she had been nervous to ask.

"When is it?" Sarah asked as the girls began to walk toward the front gate.

"It will be next week, the coming friday next." Winter replied, she smiled at Sarah.

"I will have to ask my parents but I would be happy to go. How will I get there?" Sarah walked slower as she spoke

"I can have transportation for you. " Winter volunteered, thanking nothing of it.

"Alrig..." Sarah began to saw as a loud "BAM!" rang out and Sarah fell to the ground. Winter turned to see Sarah fall, her face contorted in pain and bewilderment. Blood spraying into the air, hitting Winter in the face. Winter's body guard tried to move to protect his charge only to be shot as well.

Within seconds Winter was snatched up by three masked people, they were wearing the masks of the now militant group called the WHITEFANG. Before she could react with her semblance she knocked unconscious and a bag was placed over her face. Time is uncertain when one was lost to the darkness of the unconscious, the only thing Winter knew was she felt sick and groggy. She could make out shadowy figures through the cloth bag but nothing else. That was when she heard the voices...

"Did you have to kill the other girl Samuel?"

"No Adam I didn't but I wanted to make a point little brother."

"What point?"

"That we of the Whitefang will take what we want and deserve."

Things faded to black once more for Winter. Again time does not mean much when one slips in and out of consciousness. How long was Winter under that hood and how long had she been here? Hours, Days, Weeks? Her hood was ripped off and the light blinded her now tortured eyes.

"Don't even try to use that famous Schnee semblance little brat. The drugs we have given you disrupts your concentration. You wouldn't be able to do anything." The masked man said as Winter grew accustomed to the light. In the room she saw another person strapped to a chair like she was. She gasped in realization, the person was her mother. "Mother?" The figure said nothing as the woman's head drooped toward her chest. "Mommy?"

"Hahahahahahahaha." The man laughed at Winter as her face showed a complex array of emotions from fear, to sorrow, to anguish. Her lips trembled at the realization; her mother was dead. She had been beaten and worse done to her. She had been violated.

"She was such a weak person. Too bad actually. But after we get the ransom for both of you we will kill you too but I was thinking that I'd let my bother have his fun with you. Your too young for my tastes and he is still under age." The man was sadistic and brutal. She saw it in his eyes for he did not wear the mask like the others in the room. He was a Fuanus, a bull faunus with black hair and black eyes. "Adam you'd like that wouldn't you?" He motions to another member with red hair, wearing a mask, though he looked to be a teenager in his later teens.

"Samuel we can just kill her. We don't need do humiliate her like you did to..." Adam choked as he looked over to the desecrated body of the matriarch of the Schnee house, "do what you did to the mother."

"Why not little brother? That is nothing to what they did over the years to our people." The man with the wild eyes and a Nodachi* strapped to his back with a dust scabbard. "Well if you don't I'm sure I might be able to make sure she suffers the way her mother did. "

"Brother your starting to go too far." Adam pleaded with his older brother. "Your becoming like Cauchon."

Moments later the door exploded open as three figures appear in the fractured door way. The first was a younger Ironwood, the second was a tall lean man draped in a cape holding a large great sword, the third was a woman covered in a white cloak with a red inline. She held two kukri in a back handed pattern.

"Why is it that we are never invited to the best parties Summer?" Quirked the man with the great sword.

"Maybe because you always get thrown out Qrow." Summer playfully answers her partner.

"Maybe your right there, its not like I drink though." Qrow responds as they walk into the fray.

"Will you two just stay on point." Ironwood says observing the area.

"Man ever since old Ironsides got that promotion he has had his panties in a bind," Qrow smirks. "Get laid already."

Summer laughs at the remark and her two Kukri combine and thrown. It flies through the air making contact with the closest white fang member. He does not survive. It flies back and Summer catches it. Summer's eyes glow red and she seems to accelerate her movements. Ironwood runs in with his high caliber pistol drawn, firing. Qrow leaps into the fray, his scythe morphing from the greatsword. The battle is swift and brutal. Most of the white fang are down including Adam.

The scene will haunt Qrow for the rest of his life. The one called Samual held Winter in front of him as a shield. His Nodachi on the ground behind Summer and Qrow. Ironwood stands in front of them his pistol aiming at the Fuanus. "Let her go and you will live white fang scum. If you don't you will be killed."

"Really now." The crazed bull Faunus says, a smile drawn across his face, his eyes wild. "How about something else. My name is Samuel Hann Taurus and I like to set things on fire." With those words Ironwood's arm, torso and legs burst into flames. If one has ever heard a man scream while being burned alive they will tell you it is like a banshee. The painful screams echo through the building, Qrow quickly says one word to Summer..."White Raven!" Summer's eyes glow once more and everything seems to slow down except for Qrow and her.

Qrow flies over the Fuanus and Winter as he slashes sideways, cleaving the former terrorist in two. Qrow lands and moves faster then light it seems. He catches Winter before the body of Samuel hits the ground. While that happens Summer runs around Ironwood causing a vortex to suffocate the napalm like flames. She then pulls out an ejector and pushes it into Ironwood. This happens all in what seems like a blink of an eye. In reality Summer is a master of motion. She can take away the kinetic momentum from objects as well as enhancing the speed of herself and others. In this case she gave Qrow and herself speed while she slowed down everything else in the vicinity.

Qrow has Winter in his arms and places her down to examine Ironwood. He doesn't see Adam grabbing his brother's sword, he doesn't see Adam charging. Summer does. She leaps in front of the charge, her semblance in full swing, yet something happens. Adam is able to stab Summer through the heart with the Nodachi. She looks at the blade and says "My poor children and Tai."

She falls, Qrow reacts but before he can get to Adam blackness fills the area and the surviving members of the White Fang are gone including Adam. He runs over to Summer and grabs her in his arms. "Summer please no. You have to stay, you have Yang and Ruby to look after. What about Tai? What about me." Qrow pulls her into himself as he cries "I love you Milk and Cookie eating monster."

Winter looks at the scene as she sits on her knees. She is emotionally overloaded with what has transpired that day...

-The Present-

"The Atlas military special opts team came five minutes after. Summer was pronounce dead on sight, Qrow slipped into the bottle, the General was healed but he lost a lot. Mother was buried and you were so young, we never told you what exactly happened but I owe my life to Ruby and Yang's mother Summer. Without her I could have been killed." Winter finished her story. She let a tear fall but she never made a sound.

"Why did Qrow attack you outside at Beacon?" Weiss' voice was a whisper, her chest hurt and the flood gates threatened to erupt.

"He always attacks me to see if I have improved. It has become a game to us but the General doesn't like it. Qrow is what he is." Winter answers.

* * *

*Nodachi- was a type of traditionally made Japanese sword used by the samurai class of feudal Western battlefield equivalentis the Scottish Claymore though less similar.

Tell me what you think.


	8. Voices

I do not own RWBY...You all know who does.

The Book of Heroes and Grid are properties of Palladium books.

Again thank you for the favs and the followings.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc** surveyed the battlefield. Across the inhospitable fields of Haven, all the knight could see was a tide of black and white. It reached all the way from the lines of the Hunters, to the very horizon. Except from the crusting ice under his own armored boots, he could not even see the snow. The tide of Grimm was drowning the world, paying little heed to the freezing temperature. It didn't seem to affect them at all, and it certainly didn't affect the Hunters. The planet might be drowning in a tide of black death, but NJR, RWBY, and the rest of the Hunters stood like a rock in the midst of a treacherous ocean, weathering every wave of Grimm with valiant determination. Shrieking Beowulves hurled themselves forward with bounding leaps, their long talons eager to stab into the Hunters. Masses of braying Ursa pressed forward, while larger Goliaths stomped forward, the smaller Grimm parting before them or being crushed beneath large feet. And above the carnage on the ground, the sky was black with the flapping wings Griffons.

The snow in front of the front lines was colored black with viscera, thousands of Grimm bodies sprawled like a carpet across the plain still in the midst of disintegrating. As more and more Grimm hurled themselves screeching forward, they were mercilessly cut down by the disciplined fire of the Hunters. Teams of Hunters were holding the trenches, every bullet from their mecha-guns finding a mark in a Grimm body. They didn't even need to aim. They could fire blindly, and every bullet would still make a kill. Explosions blossomed like flowers midst the brood, as the thunder of Atlas tanks and MLRS launchers could barely be heard against the deafening screeching of the horde. Black limbs and broken bodies rained down into the braying horde in the wake of each explosion. The openings where the artillery shells had struck were open for a moment, as pieces of dead Grimm rained down. Then the horde surged forward again, filling the holes again with the press of bodies. There seemed to be no end to them.

Jaune Arc shifted his weight slowly onto his right leg. Turning his head in the same direction, he watched the line of Hunters stretching out to each side. They were holding the swarm back. But unlike the hunters, the Grimm were numberless, and they hurled themselves eagerly against the guns, uncaring for their own pathetic lives. Jaune Arc, to his dismay, could see Hunters falling, one by one. As he watched, a murder of nevermore feathers fell from the sky, ramming straight into an Atlas heavy weapons squad positioned on one of the bunkers behind the trenches. The heavy weapon-wielding soldiers didn't notice the deadly feathered shrapnel in time, and the sergeant didn't even have the time to yell as a feather impaled him through his abdomen, transforming his armor and the man within into semi-liquid goo. His squad yelled out their anger at the loss of their Sergeant, firing with fury into the horde, their heavy weapons spitting death into the ocean of Grimm. Carapaces and Grimm bodies exploded under the onslaught, sending up shower of black viscera. Jaune Arc could feel his anger boiling, as he stared at the patch up bubbling goo that was once the honorable sergeant. Jumping down from the bunker he was standing on, he fell five meters before landing in the middle of the horde, crushing a score of Beowulves under his massive boots and sending cracks jagging through the hard-frozen ice. The horde was stunned for the fraction of a second, assessing his presence, then with a deafening screech, they hurled themselves forward, a wall of Grimm flesh throwing itself mindlessly towards the . Jaune Arc was ready, arcs of Aura flashing from his fingers and dancing over his form, seeming to slow time itself around him. Jaune Arc easily sidestepped the first shrieking Beowulf, his force sword slicing cleanly through it. He seemed to move with a playful ease that belied his form, as if the Grimm beasts were moving in slow motion in comparison. More Beowulves hurled themselves at him, trying to stab him with their long claws. Slashing in a wide arc with his sword, he beheaded three of the braying beasts, before punching his glowing white fist through the mouth of large Ursa. The Grimm bit down, trying in vain to bite through the white construct armor. Jaune Arc grinned and squeezed the trigger of his aura shifted weapon he created, shredding the Ursa's insides to mush, before hurling the limp body to the side. He looked around as he noticed he was the only one left. Yang's body was on top of Blake's, Ruby was impaled and Weiss was coated in blood. Nora and Ren were holding hands as their bodies could be seen before the Grimm avalanche over them. Jaune was alone and his white aura swallowed up into the darkness that is Grimm.

Jaune woke in cold sweats, his breathing labored. _"Are you alright Jaune?"_ Grid's voice echoed through Jaune's head.

"Yes just some form of nightmare. It was so intense." Jaune whispered in the dark,shadowy room.

" _A dream of these Grimm you and the others fight?"_ The disembodied voice replied.

"Yes." Jaune sits up in his room. He looks over to his roommate to see if she were awake or had been woke. He never could tell with Blake though. She was to quiet at times but when she slept it was even harder to tell. _"Though I better speak to you in silence so Blake doesn't think I am insane."_ Then Jaune laughed to himself as the idea of what he said set in.

" _True, though I am real, well as real as I can be from the Book of Heroes."_ Grid answers, a chuckle  
accompanying the statement.

" _What is this book of Heroes you keep talking about?"_ Jaune asks, he had asked once before but Grid changes the subject.

" _In the eternal war between the legions of light and the damned of the darkness, it is inevitable that the darkness will gain the upper hand and threaten to extinguish the forces of light. It is also just as inevitable that heroes will rise to face the encroaching darkness. Where they draw the line, great battles erupt and fates of so many hang in that delicate balance. Since the beginning of time,such epic battles have taken place more often than the stars in the sky, such is the ebb and flow of the universe. The battlefield may be limited to a single world or it can spread across vast intergalactic sectors of space engulfing multiple galaxies or even breaking through dimensions."_ Grid speaks, knowing Jaune would interrupt sooner or later. He always did. " _In this darkest of times, this eleventh hour so to speak heroes rise from unlikely places. Upon their shoulders they carry hope and it is to you and your friend Ruby that this burden falls too. And in this the light that brightens the darkest hour, the_ _ **Book of Heroes**_ _will help spawn these heroes."_

"So why me?" Jaune says aloud.

" _Its the book kid."_ Answers Grid, _" I was chosen to be your guide or mentor so to speak."_

"I'm not a hero, just a kid who cheated his way into beacon wishing to be a hero. I'm worthless." Jaune replied dejectedly as he shook his head.

"Jaune your not worthless and I have come to believe in you." Blake's voice was a whisper, but in the silent darkness the wind carried it to Jaune's ears. He looked over the few feet away to where Blake laid and could see her amber eyes glowing.

"How long have you been awake Blake?" Jaune said slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you were talking to your voice again and that you had another nightmare." Blake spoke as if what she said was fact, without Jaune having to confirm it.

"Tomorrow when Ruby goes back to her home in Patch I am going with her to speak to Yang and try to get through to her. You should come." Jaune knew she wouldn't but he needed to ask her.

"Not yet Jaune. I still can't face Yang yet. I hurt her more than I thought I did when I left, even though I thought I was doing the right thing." Blake answers, "I thought if I kept you all away especially her then I could protect you all from my past, from Adam." Blake looks down in the dark as she grabs her shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Well even though your intentions were honorable, your execution was horrible." Jaune replied, "Until recently I thought that I failed Pyrrha because I was oblivious to her reasons why she loved me. I knew she liked me, just I thought she did was for the wrong reasons until I allowed myself to see that she loved me for more than just being the guy who didn't place her on a pedestal. We lost so much time because of those thoughts Blake. I also allowed my failings the ability to influence the way I viewed Pryyha as well. I kept her at a distance until she kissed me and sent me away before she died." Blake looked at Jaune for a moment wondering what point he was trying to make..."What I am trying to say Blake Belladonna is that never let your fears cloud your judgments." Jaune said with a smile.

"Give me a little bit more, so please allow me that Jaune," Blake asks.

"I will Blake and thank you for your faith in me. It means something." Jaune spoke as he laid back down.

"Your welcome Jaune and just try to not to speak to yourself out loud. Makes you sound crazy." Blake smirked as she laid down but this time closer to her friend.

* * *

Tell me what you think. :P


	9. Faunus what?

As always RWBY and all RWBY properties are Rooster Teeth's. The Book of Heroes and Grid are products of Palladium. The idea is mine but I'm willing to share.

"words" are dialogue, 'words' are internal thoughts/monologue, _"words"_ is ghost dialogue.

There is a shout out to someone in this story. See if they can find it. I couldn't help but use this line.

Now RL is going to take me away for about a week so there will be no updates for about 8 days.

 _Again THANK YOU for the Favs, follows and reviews._

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna** woke with a warm feeling next to her that felt truly good, much like Yang had when they would sleep next together on a few nights before and during the Vytel Festival tournament. She had opened her eyes to see Jaune's chest and she snuggled into it. **Jaune Arc** had an arm around her and she seemed slightly flushed. She looked up to see if he were sleeping still and to her surprise he was not. His blue eyes were open, watching her as she slept.

"Morning Blake," Jaune said, "I was about to wake you up so I could have my arm back. Ruby and I will be leaving in an hour to head back to Patch."

"Oh...yeah." Blake moved her body as so Jaune could reclaim his arm. "When did we start cuddling?"

"It was sometime after we stopped talking. Seems you uh..got cold or um..something." Jaune had a slight coloring to his cheeks. "Did you know you purr when you are comfortable?"

"I do not purr." Blake stated as a memory surfaced...

- _ **Two Months Ago**_ -

"Morning Blakey." Yang's voice had a chipper step in it as she looked down at her partner. The partner that was nuzzled into her chest and had been purring like a motor boat.

Blake looked up at Yang and smiled slightly, not sure what to do. The night before the two had kissed and touched each other, sharing their feelings with each other. It lasted for hours until they both fell into slumber. Blake was scared that she had crossed a line, being that she had never had any type of feelings for another female before. It was so strange yet she was comfortable with it. "Morning Yangalang."

"Really Yangalang? That is horrible." Yang's lips curled slightly into a smirk.

"So is Blakey but I cope so deal with it oh great yellow haired one." Blake bit her lip slightly.

"You know you purr in your sleep right?" Yang stroked Blake's hair as she spoke.

"I do not purr." Blake hid her face from Yang as she said this.

- _ **Present**_ -

"Say what you like Blake but you purr." Jaune smiled as he had gotten up. "I just wish you would change your mind on coming with Ruby and I today."

"I promise I will next time Jaune." Blake said as she stretched, "Don't get me wrong when I say this Jaune but I enjoyed your warmth."

"You enjoyed his what?" A female voice asked from the door way. Both Jaune and Blake looked to the familiar voice in shock. There stood **Ruby Rose** , her mind blown at the sight.

"I-i-i-its not l-l-ike that Ruby." Jaune stammered out as his face turned red and waving his hands wildly around.

"R-R-R-R-uby how long were you standing there?" Blake asked then realized how it looked as she realized she only wore her battle uniform under shirt and her under garments. She had slept like this for about a week and had gotten use to it as it was comfortable.

"Um..." Ruby replied as she looked down and fiddled with her cape then bolted out the door way as she said "ImsorryIdidn'tmeantocomeinwithoutknocking."

Blake hid under the covers as Jaune slapped his forehead. He then ran out of the room, following the rose pedals down the stairs. "RUBY ITS NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!"

Blake stayed under the covers mortified at how it looked with the way she was dressed and Jaune had been getting dressed. If Ruby had been there as they awoke then the way Blake was holding Jaune would look more intimate than what it actually was. "My Stars and Garters," Blake said releasing a breath.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"RUBY PLEASE ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Jaune came bursting downstairs running toward the kitchen area where **Lie Ren** and **Nora Valkyrie** were eating pancakes, though not as much syrup due to the fact that syrup was a luxury and getting harder to find unless you went to the part of Vale that was reclaimed. Ruby had run around the table a few times using her semblance spouting "WhydidntyoutellmenottogotowhereBlakeandJauneslept?WHY?WHY?WHY?"

Ren looked over at Nora and raising an eyebrow. His years with Nora had made him an expert of what he called the Hyper-Noraese which was like that of Ruby now. "What are you saying Ruby?" Ren asked calmly while Nora managed to catch Ruby to hold her steal.

"What happened did something happen like a giant sloth walking around upstairs?" Nora asked starting to shake the smaller hyper girl.

"Jaune and and Blake were playing house!" Ruby said as she was being shook by Nora. "Nora please stop...please...my brain is turning …...to mush."

Ren stopped Nora as Jaune had made it to the kitchen as he heard Ruby's exclamation. Both Nora and Ren looked over to their leader blinking. Then Nora began to scream..."WHAT? WHAT? IT TOOK ALMOST TWO COUNT THEM TWO SEMESTARS TWO JAUNE TWO FOR FOR...!" Nora's face twisted as she yelled, pain wrenching her heart as she was trying to say Pyrrha's name.

"NORA CALM DOWN!" Jaune screamed in his more recently acquired commanding voice. His aura flaring for added effect. Nora stopped, coming to a complete halt, her eyes wide with brimming tears and her lips trembled.

Ren stayed quiet to hear Jaune's explanation as did the stunned Ruby.

'When did he get such a presence?' wondered Ruby still dumbstruck.

"Blake and I were not playing house we were just sleeping together." Jaune realized his wording, "No I mean we were sleeping next to each other and Blake was cold. She moved over to me in her sleep."

"There was nothing to it." Blake said as she was standing at the entrance of the kitchen in the hall, still wrapped in a blanket. "Hello cat faunus. Likes warm places, right here." Blake reiterated as she walked to the table,sitting on a stool with the blanket still around her.

"S-S-sorry you two I should have realized that Blake or you Jaune would not have done anything like that." Ruby said, she then smirked and laughed. "Blake in a Blanket."

Nora looked over to Ruby, then to Blake...she started laughing and was joined by Ren's light chuckle.

Blake rolled her eyes and hit her head on the table. "Why?"

-An Hour Later-

Ruby and Blake were off to the side speaking to each other. "Blake come with us today. Come see Yang, she really thinks you left her. No one knew why you did, so Yang thinks you ran away."

"Ruby please I will the next time Jaune, Ren and Nora goes to Patch to see you. I just, I just can't right now." Blake replied, "I made a mistake but I can't bring myself to go yet. Next time I promise."

"Blake Faunus-Up." Ruby said,"Yang needs to know but I will not tell her your here. It would only cause her more pain to know you were so close with Jaune and the others but never came to see her. You have to tell her that."

Blake looked at Ruby with a blank look, her face showed pure shock. Then she said, "What the hell does Faunus-Up mean?"

"You know, get your balls." Ruby replied, her face showing that typical smile.

"Whoa who are you and where is Ruby Rose?" Blake couldn't handle how Rudy was speaking.

"Oh please." Ruby snorted as she put her hands on her knees. "I'm fifteen not five. I am totally not as innocent as you all think I am. Hello Yang is my sister."

Blake just stared at her former team leader, her mind had been blown.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you thought.**_


	10. Wisdom through Pain

As is the Norm... I do not own anything it is all Rooster Teeth for all things _RWBY_ and  Palladium books for any mention of _The Book of Heroes_ and **Grid**. The story that is mine. Sorry Charlie.

-words- :tells where or when

"words" are what people are saying in the real world

" _words_ "is said in thought such as the mindscape or telepathy

' _words_ ' what is going through someone's internal monologue.

* * *

-THE MINDSCAPE-

His name is **Jaune Arc** and he will be a great hero one day. For now he is growing and learning what it truly is to be a hero within the mindscape. You ask what this mindscape is? In definition it is the landscape of thoughts, a rectification of the domain of imaginary entities, memories, feelings, ideas, fears or any other object in the mind, seen together as making up metaphoric features: forests, jungles, deserts, rivers, valleys, cloudy mountains, etc. Some people are able to enter this mental landscape and shape ideas or activate memories, much like memorizing an entire book word for word and recalling it back. Some can even do complex mathematics in seconds just by manipulating their mindscape. It is here that Grid teaches the young Arc not just how to fight but to also use his semblance.

You say the young Arc semblance never awoke? Then you are wrong. Look into the mindscape at the images of the memories of Jaune Arc. Look to the hill top in the Forever Forest when Cardin went hit him as he held Jaune up by his hoodie. Jaune doesn't take any damage and, instead, it is Cardin who receives the impact of his own punch. It was protective in nature, yet no one knew what it was so Jaune up until a few weeks ago was reluctant to explore his semblance farther. That was until Grid began coming to Jaune,first speaking to him in his head, then appearing to him in his dreams. More recently though when Jaune mediates thanks to his friend and teammate Lie Ren.

" _Again Jaune you must focus. To focus is to act. Action is a high road to self-confidence and esteem. Where it is open, all energies flow toward it. It comes readily to most people, and its rewards are tangible. Your Aura is that energy and you are that flow._ " The being Grid tells Jaune as he draws his sword and beckons Jaune to fight who is on the ground breathing heavy.

" _Easy...for..you to..say...your...still standing_." Jaune says as he moves to get up.

" _The biggest adversary in our life is ourselves Juane. We are what we are, in a sense, because of the dominating thoughts we allow to gather in our head. All concepts of self-improvement, all actions and paths we take, relate solely to our abstract image of ourselves. Life is limited only by how we really see ourselves and feel about our being. A great deal of pure self-knowledge and inner understanding allows us to lay an all-important foundation for the structure of our life from which we can perceive and take the right avenues_." Grid continues as he motions around Jaune within the mindscape as it changes from Forever Fall to Jaune's village. " _Your image of yourself was always one of failure and low self worth. You are not a failure Jaune, but you have to believe in that. No one else can give you that._ "

" _Your wrong she did_." Jaune argued, as he said this an image of Pyrrha Nikos appears between he and Grid. " _She believed in me,before I even started to. I'm just a coward and I am scared I can't do this without her._ "

" _She saw what you truly were Jaune, what potential you had in your soul because she helped unlock your Aura and liked you due to your ignorance of who she was. You treated her like you wanted to be treated Jaune and that allowed her to see you for who you truly were_." Grid walks through the image of Pyrrha and places his hand on Jaune's shoulder. " _You must be able to move on and become what you know you can be, want to be, ought to be. It's scary, yes Jaune but what else is there? Stagnation? A safer form of death, not of the body but the soul and the mind. You can not stand still, you must move on,continually moving forward. You are a hero Jaune and you will come to realize it as you understand yourself_."

Jaune looks up to the near seven foot man and smirks, " _Okay so lets get this going_."

" _That's my boy._ " Grid laughs out and smiles, backing away from Jaune and begins his listens again.

-IN THE REAL WORLD-

 **Ruby Rose** watches Jaune meditate with **Lie Ren,** both observe him smile as a feeling of peace filters over his once troubled features. Then his Aura manifests, the white glow pulsing around him. After a few more minutes they here him say "When one has no form, one can be all forms." He then shapes his Aura into a form of white translucent armor and it begins to burn in a white flame. They feel his power, his Aura, his soul. Ruby sheds a tear as Ren closes his eyes and finds his smile.

-That afternoon-

"Are you sure Blake?" Ruby tries once more to convince Blake to come back with her and Jaune as they are about to head out toward Patch. The fall weather whimsically dances with the leaves waltzing through the near empty streets of this area of Vale. Blake's hair blows across her face as she gently moves it behind her human ear.

"I promise Ruby, next time the entire team comes to your home I will be there." Blake replies, hugging her former leader and dear friend. Jaune places his hand on the faunus' shoulder after the hug between Ruby and her and simply smiles. Blake feels Jaune's peace rolling off of him,it warms her heart and makes her feel hope.

Nora come up and hugs Ruby tightly" Nora...can't …. breathe...you're...breaking me."

"Oh sssoooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy." Nora apologetically responds as she releases the younger and smaller girl. Ruby takes a deep breath as if she had not taken a breath in an eternity. "It's (deep breath) okay." Ruby says as her coloring returns from the purple coloring to her normal shade.

"How long will you be gone Jauney?" Nora turns and smiles at their leader.

"Probably a day or two at most three but no more than that lightning rod." Jaune smirks as he scruffs her hair.

"Wha..what? Why sssooooo long Jauney? It will be so lonely here." Nora's eyes grow wide. "What if something happens and you don't come back, what will happen to us? It will be horrible and worse yet because Blake will not be able to get warm at night without her huggy buddy because I don't share Renny."

"NORA!" Blake,Jaune, and Ruby exclaim as all three of them blush with the memory of the earlier morning fiasco.

"Come along Nora. We need to go make a scavenge run. Come on Blake." Ren replied as he pulled his best friend along with him,shaking his head.

"Nora that was really not appropriate." Ren's voice fades into the background as Jaune and Ruby leave the little former book shop and Blake turns to follow Ren and Nora.

"But Ren it was ssssoooooo ffuunnnnyyyyyyyy..."

Jaune and Ruby smile, shaking their heads. Blake still embarrassed heads off in the direction Ren took Nora as she waves to the two awkward friends.

-An hour before dusk on the island of Patch-

"Dad, Yang we're home!" Ruby yells as she and Jaune walks in the door of her home.

"Hey cookie monster." Taiyang Xiao Long answers as he walks to greet his daughter from the kitchen. "I was starting to worry Ruby. It was getting late and you really didn't say you were going to stay the night in Vale. It's a little dangerous still."

Ruby looks down to the floor and fidgets slightly, "I know sir, but by the time we arrived it was later than we thought..."

"It was my fault sir, I didn't want Ruby to make the trip back at night and alone." Jaune interrupted Ruby, "I take full responsibility."

Taiyang looks to the young Arc and exhales slowly, "As long as that is the only thing that went on."

Both Ruby and Jaune's eyes bulge as they bother stutter out at the same time, "N-n-no s-s-s-ir he/she is just a friend."

Taiyang begins to laugh at the two teenagers as they blush innocently and waving their arms. He waves them off as he hugs his youngest daughter around her shoulders. He allows Jaune to go to Yang's room as is the younger blonde's normal routine. Though before Jaune can reach the hallway to Yang's room, Tai calls out "Jaune."

Jaune stops and turns to the elder blonde, "Yes Mr. Xaio Long?"

"Its Taiyang, Jaune, and can you do me a favor and see if you can convince Yang to take a bath, she hasn't moved from her bed in four days except to use the bathroom. Please?"

"I'll try sir."

Ruby looks at her father and notices the dark circles starting to form around his eyes. "Dad you need to rest. You can't help anyone if you can't help yourself."

Tai smirks and it reminds Ruby of one of Yang's smirks, "I know cookie monster, I was just worried about you and yang still is walled off. I really do not know how to help her except to be here when she is ready. I know I was just as bad after Summer's..."

Ruby grabs her father's hand with her own and squeezes it. "Its okay dad, she knows."

-Meanwhile-

Qrow watches over the Xiao Long house from the hill as a figure walks up beside him. She takes off her Grimm mask revealing her red eyes.

"How is she?" Raven asks with little motion to betray her inner turmoil.

"As well as Tai was after Summer died." Qrow never looks over to his twin, his voice colder toward her than normal.

"She is strong like her father, she will become stronger because of her loss." Raven continued to look at the house she once called home years ago. Her inner thoughts swirl as she breaths. She has regrets but she can not allow them to rule her. It was for Taiyang she left to begin with. Raven still loves him in as she does for her daughter but it would not be fair for anyone if she were to enter back after being gone for so long.

"It would help if you actually showed you cared for her about now more than ever Raven."

"What would you have me do brother? Walk up to the front door, knock and say here I am Tai."

"For starters, yes."

"I left for a reason."

"You never went into that reason, so excuse me if I do not sympathize with you at this moment in time sister o'mine." Qrow was sober and a sober Qrow is a more sarcastic Qrow.

"Would you understand if I told you now?" Raven clinched her fist tightly and relaxed it.

"Try me and let me see if I can Raven." Qrow replied, "You need to trust me once in awhile."

"I do,more than anyone Qrow, even if our views of the world are so different." She looks at her brother for the first time.

"Then explain it to me Raven. Tell me why you left Tai when you loved him so much."

"He didn't love me as much."

"He what?" Qrow perplexed, staring at Raven as he says this.

"He also was in love with Summer." Raven looks downward for a moment as a single tear falls. "Summer also loved him but they would never act upon it because of me. The heart wants what it longs for Qrow. You know that more than anyone, after all you were in love with Summer as well were you not."

"Yes." Qrow looks up to the cloudy sky as he remembers.

"It was not their fault and I never blamed them for their feelings. Taiyang was such a lovable goof ball and his heart was always in the right place. He always tried to be there for his friends and those he loved but he loved two women that loved him and instead of watching him torture himself I left. Summer was like my sister and she deserved happiness and with Tai she could be happy."

"What about you Raven? What about your happiness?"

She turned, walking away as she drew her sword, "Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared." With that she cuts open a portal and walks through.

"I hate when she does that." Qrow replies as he walks away from the house.

-The Xiao Long home at the same time-

"Hi there Yangarang." Jaune says from the doorway.

Yang continues to look out of the window, not giving Jaune notice. He walks into her room and pulls up a chair. "So, anything interesting in that window today or are you still ignoring me?"

Yang still says nothing to him. Jaune once would have left her alone but those days are over. He was once a coward but now he has latched onto something, something larger than himself. It is hope.

"A...I guess you can say,friend recently told me, "Notice the stiffest tree is the most easiest to crack, while the willow or the bamboo survives by bending in the wind." Jaune leaned closer to the blonde bombshell, "You have always been the willow Yang."

"pffftt, Where did your friend find that piece of advice Vomit-boy? A fortune cookie?" Yang replies to his statement, never turning her head.

"He is pretty wise actually, but Yang I can't assume to even understand what your going through, but we all lost something or...someone precious to us." Jaune takes a deep breath to begin speaking again, only to be interrupted by Yang.

"Don't you dare." She turns her head to face the young knight for the first time. Her eyes are watery, her cheeks tear streaked, "You didn't lose anything near what I did."

Slap!

Yang's head swings from the back-handed slap and turns toward the one that hit her. Her eyes blazing red. Jaune is standing up from his chair his hand pulled to him, fire in his eyes as well. "Your angry Yang, good use it."

Yang begins to leap from her bed to hit Jaune, only to be caught and flipped to the floor. The wind taken out of her. "Yang you are not the only one who lost something! Yes you lost your arm,your partner left but she had her reasons and when she is ready she will tell you! Your mom left you when you were a baby so what. Get over yourself,move forward!" Jaune stood a little way from her so she would not try anything. "At least you have the rest of your family to support you, at least the person you love isn't dead Yang! Blake is still in Vale with what is left of my team!"

Taiyang and Ruby had run toward Yang's room after they heard the crash but stopped outside the door to hear Jaune. "So you lost your arm! Did you see Ironwood?! Did you? He lost much more and he is still walking and fighting. You can do the same Yang just be the damn Willow and freaking bend!"

Yang had been looking at Jaune from the floor where she had been gaining her breath, she had never seem Jaune lose his temper nor had he ever acted like he is now. He was truly coming into his own, but he also was hilariously comical with his expressions. She began to laugh,not just giggle, but truly laugh. She rolled into a ball, laughing for what seemed to be several minutes. She finally had to stop due to the lack of breath in her lungs. She tried to take a deep breath but her lungs were on fire and her sides hurt. At first Jaune looked at Yang's spectacle with trepidation, then he too began to laugh as he realized how funny he had to have looked. He fell to the floor joining her in her fit. As they both finally stopped and began looking at each other. Jaune reached for Yang's hand but stopped halfway not wanting to invade her space. Yang saw this and grabbed his outreached hand, looking into his blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, but your dad is right." Jaune replies with an impish grin.

Yang looks at him puzzled "You need a bath." Jaune replies as he goes to shield himself from Yang slapping his shoulder.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Thank you for the follows and favs.


	11. Not that way

As always RWBY is the property of ROOSTER TEETH! Anything mentioning Grid and the Book of Heroes is the property of PALLADIUM BOOKS. The story is mine.

I want to thank those of you for your support by Favorite, Follow, Review or Private message.

"Words" is a conversation " _Words_ " is an internal monologue or internal conversation. 'words' are individual thoughts.

There will be very few flashbacks from here on out. Also if I could remember the story I read a little bit ago (It was a Bumblebee fic where Yang asks Blake to marry her near graduation) There was a hint of an idea in that story that I want to say I thought was actually kind of cool and would like to use it eventually. I will have to look back through those stories and see.

-place or time or different scene-

I hope you enjoy this, I know I said I didn't care about the reviews as much but I'd like to know your thoughts good or bad or suggestions.

So on with the Chapter

"Are you both stupid?" Those were the words of one **Yang Xiao Long** as she is speaking to the former leaders of teams RWBY and JNPR. She sat on her bed listening to her little sister and the former blonde goofball explain their plan to her.

"No Yang we are not. We have to go after Cinder and anyone else that had anything to do with the Vytal Festival fiasco." **Ruby Rose** stood her ground, even if she was unsure how to defend Jaune and her idea of hunting Cinder. After all Qrow had said the trail led to Haven and it was already nearly a month since Ruby woke from her "coma". Something had to be done.

"You both have a death wish don't you? Let the more experienced hunters find them. We can't just go running around without a clue," Yang spoke out again.

"Yang there will not be a we." **Jaune Arc** sat in the corner near the closed door, "It will be Ruby, Nora, Ren and I."

"What!?", Yang was beside herself. She felt as if she was being told they did not want her. 'Was it because of my arm? It was, wasn't it. I am a liability, useless."

Jaune read Yang's expression and before she could go farther he spoke again but instead of his "leader voice" his next words were full of compassion. "Yang, you need to heal more and train. You have been on bed for two months. Your movements are lethargic. Besides I have someone who will help you get back into fighting form and then when Weiss gets here..."

Ruby and Yang look at Jaune in surprise, both yelling "WHAT!? WEISS HERE? WHEN?"

"She'll arrive near Vale the day we of Team Ranger leave for Haven." Jaune answered nonchalantly.

"When did you speak to here?And team Ranger?" Ruby looked at Jaune then she laughs slightly.

"Yeah you know R for Ruby, N for Nora, J for me and R for Ren. R-N-J-R, Ranger." Jaune replied, "As for Weiss, her sister Winter contacted Ms. Goodwitch via an old radio beam technology Atlas still had. It has less range than the CCT network but Atlas has placed radio receivers and transponders at certain intervals to boost the signal. You can't send nearly as much data across but you can communicate via speech."

Both Yang and Ruby looked at the former goofball with what could have been interpreted as awe. Jaune felt uncomfortable to say the least. Although he was losing the self loathing aspect of himself thanks to Grid, he still felt strange when he received too much attention.

Ruby then looked to Jaune "Why not stay leader of a team, I'd be happy to follow your lead."

"Ruby," Jaune exhaled, "I need to take a step back from leading. I'm a good tactician, but what we need is someone who can inspire and I can't inspire anyone at this point. Not since..." Jaune looked down at the ground as he said those last words " ...She died."

"I understand." Ruby said, Yang looked down as well, she felt guilty about something but didn't know how to say it aloud let alone admit it.

* * *

-In Vale-

 **Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie** and **Lie Ren** had been summoned to the command structure of the "resistance" earlier that morning to meet with **Glynda Goodwitch**. To say that the three teens were slightly nervous was an understatement. After all she was a teacher at Beacon.

"Thank you coming you three." Glyndia looked genuinely pleased to see them.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch." They all responded, feeling as if they were still in class.

"Out here its Glynda children. As of now Beacon is no more, not until we can clear out the Grimm and repair the academy." As Glynda spoke she noticed the three look down at the mention of the academy's status as 'no more' and she looked at them in pity. Beacon had become home to those that did not have a home or a broken home, much as these three. "It is not to say that Beacon will not be gone forever."

"So Ms. Good... I mean Glynda why are we here?" Blake asked, she almost called their old teacher by what they called here in Beacon out of habit until Glynda gave her a look. She also was not use to speaking up as any form of leader. It was a foreign feeling to her.

"Well Blake I had a request from a friend of yours to speak to you. She will be contacting you three in a few minutes. She wanted to speak to Ren and Nora as well. She seems to have missed her friends greatly."

"Who is it? Is it the tooth fairy?" Nora's outburst was met with fingers to the bridge of Glynda's nose.

"I do not think so Nora." Ren said to his best friend.

"Awww but I have been knocking Grimm teeth out a lot. I was hoping she would be happy. After all the tooth fairy likes it when teeth get knocked out. Almost as much as when Daplehiem likes when you break legs for his honor."

The others in the room just stare at the lovable if not insane Nora Valkyrie, trying to understand how her mind works. "Never try." Ren looks to the others with a smirk.

"Ma'am the caller is online." Velvet came up to the small group, her accent as pronounced as ever. Blake knew why she had the accent, most from Menagerie had that same accent. She would have to go there one day, if what she heard were true.

"Good." Glynda responded as she took the device from Velvet, then pushed a button on the device. "We are all here go ahead."

"Blake are you there?" The voice asked over the device,Blake's eyes widened in surprise, as did Ren and Nora.

"We-Weiss?" Blake tripped over her words as emotions bubbled up from to the surface. "I-Is that you?"

"No its a different Weiss, of course its me you dolt!" The disembodied voice called over the device.

"Yep that's her." Nora smiled and patted Blake on the back,a little too hard.

"Weiss how have you been? Where are you?" Blake asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Well I am on the family's dust plane as we speak. We will be there tomorrow." Weiss' voice sounded over the box.

"We?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Winter is accompanying me to make sure nothing goes wrong. Also she has a message for Ms. Goodwitch from General Ironwood and didn't trust the radio." Weiss happily remarked, joy in her voice.

"What time tomorrow Weiss?" Blake asked, her voice was surprisingly emotional.

"In the mid morning. Jaune didn't tell you all?" Weiss asked, puzzlement evident in her disembodied voice.

"No he did not." Ren interrupted, then Nora spoke up after her friend, "He didn't even tell his bed buddy wow!"

"..." from the radio

"..." From Velvet as she had overheard from Nora's louder than what should have been outburst. Her ears drooped.

"Come again?" Glynda looked at Nora

Ren places his hand on his face and slowly shakes it.

"Really, who?" Coco asked as she was standing near Velvet,she pulls down her shades. Cardin's face drops in surprise as he had just walked in with Fox and Yatsu from patrol.

"Uummmm... NORA!" Blake yelled, her face flushed as heat rose to her cheeks, "I'VE TOLD YOU ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"You are sleeping with J-Jaune?" Weiss' voice finally sounds over the transmitter. "I've been gone two months and you and and and that goofball hook up? I thought you and Yang were together?"

"..." from Velvet, her eye twitched and ears raised back up

"..." from most other people.

"Wait you and Yang were doing the uglies!?" Nora exclaims, "I didn't even know Yang swung that way!"

"NORMALLY SHE DOESN'T! SHE LIKES GUYS, IT JUST HAPPENED A Feewww..." Blake yelled then going softer when she realized where she was and the eyes on her. She felt like she needed to disappear.

"ah-hmm, needless to say can we get back on point before my head hurts worse?" Glynda finally said after a few seconds. She knew she was going to have a headache as she felt it coming from behind her eyes.

"..." Every one in the room...

"Ms Schnee you will be met by Ms Belladonna while Ren and Nora will head to Patch to met Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc which will then proceed toward Patch via the Schnee's personal plane at least half way. After Blake and Ms Schnee meet up they will be accompanied by another hunter who recently came to our side due to a life changing experience. She also owes Mr Arc her life so has become a valuable member of the resistance. Though she has a history with your old team Blake and Weiss, she will be part of your group for the immediate future. You will then head to Patch to retrieve Ms Xiao Long where she will be given a replacement for her arm courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company and the Atlas military R&D department." Glynda commanded as she continued, "Is that understood?"

Everyone shook their heads and gulped.

"You slept with Jaune?" Cardin finally said aloud, everyone turned to look at the larger boy. "What? I just don't see it."

Blake slaps her hand over her face. "It wasn't like that. Our camp has no heating system and since we do not set a fire due to the Grimm...you know what never mind." Blake exhausted blows out, "I will see you tomorrow Weiss."

"I want details Blake." the disembodied voice of Weiss says as she then says "Weiss out."

-Back at Patch-

"We can't tell dad that I am leaving tomorrow Yang. You know he will be upset and will stop me." Ruby sits on Yang's bed. Jaune was helping Taiyang with dinner.

"I know, but I really want to go with you." Yang replied, she fumbled with her sheets.

"Hey I do too." Ruby answered back. "But you heard Jaune, your getting a surprise that will help you out, and he is right. You need to get back in form."

"Yeah I know." Yang looks out of the window once more. "Rubles do you think I am a bad person?"

Ruby looks at her sister as if she grew six heads. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Everything that happened to me, from Raven walking out after I was born to me losing my arm and Blake leaving. Do you think that its because I am a bad person?"

Ruby hugs her sister, "No goofy. Things happen and remember a few bad things happened to me as well but if you were not there for me then I wouldn't be here now. You are my light, my big sister, my idol."

Yang smiled at Ruby's words and she began to tear up, "But I feel like a bad person right now."

"Why?"

"Because I have started to like Jaune,but he is still in love with Pyrrha and she died and she helped him so much and now that she is...gone...here I am wanting him."

Ruby looks to Yang with a bewildered look, her eyes blink several times and she shakes her head to clear her mind. After a few seconds "Your not a bad person for that Yang, though you may not be the only one."

"Do you like him too?," Yang asks softly.

Ruby guffaws at Yang's question "No silly bird. It's just that there might be someone else but they both say that it was nothing."

"Who?" Yang asks now wondering what Jaune was doing when he wasn't at her house. She felt jealousy.

"They were found sleeping together in the same sleeping bag, but how they were found was really odd. They were cuddling but they had their clothes on." Ruby said, but then Jaune's voice interrupted them

"Ruby it is not like that! I told you that, just because you came into the room where we were and saw us together like that does not mean there is anything going on. Your as bad as Nora."

"You have to admit it looked...what is the word?.." Ruby began to say for Yang to suddenly interrupt.

"Compromising?"

"Yes that's it!" Ruby answers, Jaune began to blush and stutter "Its not like that. She is just my partner temporarily until we leave on our mission. Then she will be here with Weiss after we leave."

Jaune whispered the last two statements in fear of Ruby and Yang's father overhearing.

"Yeah but she was purring so loudly." Ruby stated laughing at Jaune's blushing face.

"Purring?" Yang said, "Purring!? PURRING!?" Ruby and Jaune looked at Yang as she had gotten louder. "Blake is your new temporary partner?"

Jaune looked over to Ruby as they both realized they had not told Yang that little detail. "Oh boy."


	12. Grid explained

As is the Norm... I do not own anything it is all Rooster Teeth for all things _RWBY_ and  Palladium books for any mention of _The Book of Heroes_ and **Grid**. The story... that is mine. Sorry Charlie.

-words- :tells where or when

"words" are what people are saying in the real world

" _words_ "is said in thought such as the mindscape or telepathy

' _words_ ' what is going through someone's internal monologue.

* * *

The dust airship marked with the familiar logo of the SDC lands on the field near the perimeter of the headquarters of the resistance, the sun has risen above the horizon. **Blake Belladonna** stands with other huntsmen watching for the occupants of said dust airship to exit. She is nervous if she is being honest with herself. Blake closes her eyes and breaths deeply, clearing her mind of her inner turmoil. Today she will bring Weiss, with Ren and Nora, to Ruby and Yang's home in Patch, an area she knows well.

-six days ago-

"I'm glad you decided to come with me Blake." Jaune Arc smiles to his female companion. "Even if you are just shadowing Ruby and myself."

"I said I'm not going all the way with you Jaune. I just want to see how Yang is doing and I need to know how to get here eventually. Who says you will be with me when I do come, or Nora or Ren for that matter." Blake spoke, trying to hide her nerves. It had been nearly two months since the fall of Beacon, two months since she had not seen her partner. No she was more than a huntsman partner, more than a friend, if Blake were to be honest with her feelings she loved Yang. After all they were beginning a journey into that realm before the fall,before Blake retreated in fear from Adam's threat.

"Blake your going to have to get over it eventually." Jaune spoke again. "Yang is in a dark place Blake and you as her friend should be there. She needs all of the help she can get. So what if this Adam guy said he would kill everything that you care about. He will get his Blake no matter. It is just a dark spot in our history for now."

"How do you know this Jaune?" Blake stared at the blonde boy as if he were some form of heretic.

"You would think I'm crazy if I told you Kitty Kat." Jaune replies as he lays down,covering himself in blankets. The night was beginning to become chilly. Blake looked at her bed area then at Jaune.

"Really you are calling me that …. Vomit-boy?" Blake smirks as she pokes Jaune as if she was asking for admittance to share his blankets. Jaune exhales with disbelief and opens his blankets to her. She gathers herself next to her bed fellow, getting comfortable. It was warm next to Jaune and Blake liked the heat, though nothing could compare to Yang's body heat. She missed sleeping next to her.

"There is only one way to find out if I think your crazy so tell me." Blake states, looking at the blonde.

Jaune looked at Blake and her smirk, he breathed out slowly and then began...

"Imagine there are places in the night sky that have life circling around the stars we see. From the beginning of when life first began there has always been wars waging between the darkness and the light. It is a balance so to speak, but in the end the light will win as it was the light that what we see in the night sky. Yet there are times when Darkness will foreshadow the light and that is when heroes arise to allow the candle to burn brighter,to bring balance. The cycle repeats endlessly." Jaune smiles as he says this, continuing "The hunters that stand against the darkness now are the light Blake, as are you,Yang, Ruby, Ren, Nora, and even myself."

Blake looks to him with some skepticism yet she found what he said to be lifting. "And who told you this oh mighty Vomit-boy?"

"I did." The voice sounded near Blake,and so foreign. She leaps up to see a translucent figure sitting on a chair across the room. She looks over to Jaune and sees his expression of surprise yet familiarity with this person. The figure holds up his hands as if to show he means no harm. His brown hair was shoulder length and spiky, his brown eyes showed experience beyond how old he looked. He wore clothing that seems different from the norm of Remnant, even for a hunter. His height, even sitting down was impressive, looked to be somewhat taller than Yatsu of CFVY. He held some form of rifle on his back and a great blade of some form as well. If anything he could be mistaken as a scavenger, yet he held an air that screamed hero.

"Who are you?" Blake was still leery of this translucent and transparent being.

"His name is Grid." Jaune said, his hands being placed on Blake's shoulders to help calm her.

"I was once a hero same as you both. I was summoned by the **Book of Heroes** to help Jaune become a hero, a light that is needed in this time of darkness on your world." Grid said straight to the point. "When he has reached what he can be I shall return to the Book and rest until called again."

"Your a ghost?" Blake asked.

"He isn't exactly a ghost, he is more a manifestation of energy that exists in everything. He is like a living embodiment of our Aura." Jaune replied, " Though he never has manifested like this before. He has always just been in my dreams or when I meditate."

"Over time I am able to take a semi-corporal form to interact with my charge but it takes effort. It's easier to speak on the mindcape. " Grid replies looking at the two teenagers.

"Why are you helping Jaune?"Blake asks,still trying to wrap her head around this. She still didn't understand parts of what Grid had said like the mindscape. She decided to just listen and go from there.

"Actually as I said I was summoned by the Book but as a replacement. Originally there was another that was summoned and she was born to a human family. She was what we of the book call an _avatar_ , while I am a _mentor_. An avatar takes on physical form to help the hero they are to help. With this there are two forms of avatars. A celestial and a fellborn. Fellborn take on the life cycle of the race that the hero is born into, grows up to understand the plight of the world or area, then becomes friends and a mentor to the hero that was chosen. In some rare instances the avatar falls in love with the hero they are to mentor as it was here."

"Pyrrha?" Both Jaune and Blake whisper her name.

"Yes." Grid replies, "She sacrificed herself so you would not have to. Her memories of being of the Book of Heroes did not come back until she kissed you Jaune. I came to replace her to finish your training."

* * *

As always tell me what you think.


	13. Hell hath no fury

As is the Norm... I do not own anything it is all Rooster Teeth for all things _RWBY_ and  Palladium books for any mention of _The Book of Heroes_ and **Grid**. The story... that is mine. Sorry Charlie.

-words- :tells where or when

"words" are what people are saying in the real world

" _words_ "is said in thought such as the mindscape or telepathy

' _words_ ' what is going through someone's internal monologue.

Authors word: Thank you all for the favs and follows.

* * *

"It is good to see you Blake." **Weiss Schnee** hugs her friend after she walked off the dust plane. Winter stood off to the side with some Athesian soldiers and Glynda Goodwitch conversing on other matters.

"T-Thank you Weiss. I'm glad your here." Blake looks to the case Weiss has at her side, "Is that?"

"Yes. It's Yang's new arm. It will give her enhanced strength for punching but not for over all strength. She would need spinal and bone grafts to truly gain more strength than she has now." Weiss picks up the case and looks over to her sister then back to Blake. "How is Ruby and Yang doing?"

"Ruby is fine,I saw her just a couple of days ago. Yang... I only saw her from a distance. I couldn't..."

Blake looked down feeling ashamed.

"Well now that I am here we can get back together and do what we must." Weiss replies to then see Blake's look. "What?"

"Ruby is leaving with Juane, Nora and Ren to Haven this morning. Didn't you know this?" Blake asks not sure what to do.

"No we were suppose to go to Patch together." Weiss whined, her feelings had been hurt. "I mean its been two months,I wanted to see how Ruby was doing. We are partners after all, she will need me." A tear threatens to escape.

"Ruby left a letter for you at her house Weiss. It explains why she left with the surviving members of JNPR. It has a lot to do with Yang." Blake hugged Weiss once more.

-Afternoon that same day-

The Monochrome pair made it to the residence of their friends after using the dust plane to makeup the time it would have taken on the ferry. With each step Blake felt her anxiety rise as she came closer to the door. Her inner self screamed to run but she couldn't. It helped that Weiss was there. They both knock on the door and wait until Taiyang Xiao Long answers the door. His face shows his sadness about Ruby leaving. He allows them to walk in and hands Weiss a letter. Blake looks to Yang's father as if she is asking permission to go to Yang. He smiles sadly and points to Yang's room and walks toward the kitchen.

Blake stands outside of Yang's door not sure what she should say. ' I left to protect Yang. I saw what Adam did to her. I couldn't allow that, not Yang. If she were to die then I would allow death to come to me as well. It scared me, my feelings for her scare me. I left to protect her, I have to tell her that. I left to protect her. I left to protect...myself.' Blake begins to cry at the realization that she ran away not to just protect Yang but herself as well.

"What do you want Blake?" Yang's voice was cold, she didn't look at Blake, only out of the window where Jaune,Ruby, Ren, and Nora left that morning. She felt useless, she felt as if she were not important. That was until she remembered what Jaune had said...

-That Morning before Ruby and the rest left-

"Your stupid you know that. You and my sister are complete idiots." Yang sat on her bed with the window open, speaking out to Jaune, who stood outside.

"Yang your mad which is a good sign I think unless Anger comes before depression then that means you are regressing." Jaune replies,trying to keep it light. It pained him that he was leaving Yang behind but he knew why they had too. She needed to work to get better.

"Your damn right I'm upset. Your leaving me here like everyone else." Yang shot back, her eyes were dangerously turning red.

"Not forever. You need to get well and then you can meet us with Weiss and Blake. Then you can take that punch that you owe me for knocking you on your yangtastic butt." Again Jaune was trying to keep it light.

"I can't believe you knew where Blake was and didn't tell me. Why didn't she come see me?" Yang pleaded, trying to understand.

"She was afraid that you hated her."

"I do hate her." Yang was fuming.

"For the loss of your arm?" Jaune asked

"No. She left me. Like Raven did, like Summer when she died, like dad leaving me to take care of Ruby. She left me like you and Ruby are doing now."

"Yang grow up. Yes it sucks what is happening." Jaune's voice would give Weiss' ice queen persona a run for it's money. "We have to do this, the trail is running cold. We have to do this. Ruby is not abandoning you, We are not abandoning you, I'm not." He places his hand on her left hand that rested on the sill. "So get that yangtastic ass up and meet us when you can with Weiss and Blake. Be the Yangfabulous woman I know you are."

"You know those are horrible right." Yang looked at him in his blue eyes. She breathed in as she began moving toward him.

"YANG HOW ARE YOU CHICK?" Nora exclaimed as she ran up to where Jaune stood by Yang's window. Jaune backed up slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh hi Nora." Yang said as she was composing herself.

"Did I interrupt something?" Nora asked as she looked between the two blondes. Her eyes became wide with realization. "Oh my Stars and Garders. You were about to kiss him." Nora put her hands over her mouth, "Ren Yang was about to...hhhmmmfffffff" Jaune placed his hand over the hyperactive girl's mouth.

"She was not Nora, heh." Jaune chuckled to himself, as Yang backed farther away from the window. She didn't know what she was about to do.

"Hhhmmff HHHmmmmffffff." Nora continued with Jaune's hand still over her mouth. Her eyes were extremely expressive. Ren shook his head and replied to the muffled statements of his friend, his partner, his love.

"Nora Jaune already cleared that up."

"hmf hmffff hhhmmmmfffff hmf."

"Nora please drop that. It was cold and they shared body heat, like we do at times." Ren continued, "but not like other times recently."

Nora's eyes became wider as she moved her arms about. "HHHHMMMFFFFFFFF!"

-The present time in the house of Xiao Long-

"I-I-" Blake couldn't get the words out fast enough, which upset Yang.

"You what? You're here finally? You're sorry for running away?" What is it Blake?" Those last words held so much venom that Blake was taken back at them.

"Yang please." Blake choked out. "I did it to protect you."

"Protect me Blake?" Yang put more venom into Blake's name. "Protect me by running away. Isn't that your modus operandi?"

"A-A-Adam he said..he said, " Blake was trying to speak,only to be interrupted again...

"You knew that guy?" Yang looked at her former partner

"He said he would kill everyone I love." Blake continued, Yang looked at Blake with nothing but loathing.

"Everyone you love? You do not leave people you supposedly feel that way for Blake!" Yang yelled, "I lost my arm to that ass and you knew him!? When were you going to say anything BLAKE!"

"I-I wanted t-to Yang but please li-lis-listen to me." Blake sobbed,her hands trembled, her eyes blurry with tears, her voice was shaky. That was when Weiss came in and grabbed Blake, embracing looked at Yang.

"How dare you even speak to here like that, Yang!"

"How DARE I PRINCESS! _HOW DARE I_ **!** I LOST MY DAMN ARM AND HERE SHE IS MONTHS AFTERWARD! WHERE WAS SHE WHEN I NEEDED HER WEISS?! WHEN I NEEDED HER BECAUSE MY WORLD WAS GONE, _SHE WAS GONE_! WHERE WAS SHE? I CAN TELL YOU, SHE WAS _PLAYING HOUSE_ WITH JAUNE, REN AND NORA! THEY CAME TO SEE ME AND BLAKE HERE COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO,SO DON'T YOU DARE PRINCESS!" Yang broke down in tears as well, "Don't defend her, not to me. I needed more than you know and she couldn't be bothered to come here when Jaune always made the time."

Blake fell to her knees, bringing Weiss with her to the floor. Blake's sobs muffled onto Weiss' neck, Blake's body convulsed with spasms as she choked to gain air. Weiss tried to calm her down as Blake was in the middle of hyperventilating.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Reviews always welcome


	14. Letter for Yang

As always RWBY and all RWBY properties are Rooster Teeth's. The Book of Heroes and Grid are products of Palladium. The idea is mine but I'm willing to share.

"words" are dialogue, 'words' are internal thoughts/monologue, _"words"_ is ghost dialogue. ' _words_ ' are written

-The island of Patch-

The winter wind whispers across the snow covered ground, kissing the tops of the bare tree branches. It has been five days since Team RNJR left toward the closest Air Ship port that still travels east across the Amber Ocean to the continent that holds the Kingdom of Minstral. It has also been five days since **Wiess Schnee** and **Blake Belladonna** arrived at the home of both their partners Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, though not to a happy reunion. The first two days **Yang Xiao Long** spoke to no one save for her tantrum when her two team mates arrived. She yelled for them to get out with venom, mostly toward Blake. Taiyang asked them to stay and prepared Ruby's room for them both. On the third day Yang finally came out of her room and sat on the back porch, she looked at a letter Jaune left for her. The paper was crumbled up and soft like tissue paper, accounting to the fact that she had opened the letter, crumbled it, then straightened it out over and over again.

' _My very dear friend Yang:_

 _The indications are very strong that we shall move in a few days—perhaps tomorrow. Lest I should not be able to write you again, I feel impelled to write lines that may fall under your eye when I shall be no more._

 _Our movement may be one of a few weeks duration and full of pleasure—and it may be one of severe conflict and death to me. Not my will, but thine O fallen gods, be done. If it is necessary that I should fall on the battlefield for my kingdom, my world, I am ready. I have no misgivings about, or lack of confidence in, the cause in which I am engaged, and my courage does not halt or falter. I know how strongly Ramnent now leans upon the triumph of their Hunters, and how great a debt we owe to those who went before us through the blood and suffering of the wars past. And I am willing—perfectly willing—to lay down all my joys in this life, to help maintain human and faunus kind, and to pay that debt._

 _But, my dear Yang, when I know that with my own joys I lay down nearly all of yours, and replace them in this life with cares and sorrows—when, after having eaten for long years the bitter fruit of this life myself, I must offer it as their only sustenance to my dear unborn children—is it weak or dishonorable, while the banner of my purpose floats calmly and proudly in the breeze, that my unbounded love for you, and everyone I now hold dear, should struggle in fierce, though useless, contest with my love of Human and Faunus kind._

 _The memories of the blissful moments I have spent with you and the others come creeping over me, and I feel most gratified to them and to you that I have enjoyed them so long. And hard it is for me to give them up and burn to ashes the hopes of future years, we might still have lived and loved together and seen our sons grow up to honorable manhood around us. I have, I know, but few and small claims upon Divine Providence, but something whispers to me—perhaps it is the wafted prayer of the ghost of Pyrrha—that I_

 _shall return to my loved ones unharmed. If I do not, my dear Yang, never forget how much I care for you, and when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name._

 _Truly and Always your friend ,_

 _Jaune "Vomit-boy" Arc_.'

It became her ritual each morning, to read this crumbled letter, then to eat and slowly start running. She would come back after an hour, sweaty and breathing heavy. On the fifth day she walks over to Blake and Weiss who had started training in the back yard. She sits down and watches them, she watches their complete form and looks at her missing arm.

" _I will come back from this and I will fight for those that I care for._ " Yang exhales slowly and walks over to the two girls with two bottles of water. She throws the bottles to Weiss and begins...

"I'm sorry for my outburst when you both arrived." Yang eyes both of them, the heiress and the ninja, her former teammates, her friends. "What I said, it was..."

"Harsh but you meant it." Blake said coolly, without malice, yet with some pain evident, "I deserved them. I abandoned you after I told you I wouldn't after what happened with Mercury." The memory flooded back to Yang when Blake mentioned it.

Yang was stuck in their room and it was after Ruby and Weiss left the room. Blake held Yang and cuddled with her, kissing her tears away. They made love fully for only the second time but it was the first time Yang and Blake released their emotional barriers to become one. They melded auras and the experience was like nothing neither had truly felt before. The next day everything went to hell when and Yang lost her arm, and Blake rescued her but left soon afterward without a word. It was worse for Yang because when Yang loves she loves as completely as she can. She doesn't think one person could love someone completely, after all one could not love others if you completely loved one person. She did not love easily and Blake was able to get past her defenses, past her barriers of being heterosexual. Blake was her first female and most likely her last.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you Blake but we have to continue moving forward." Yang said those words and placed out her hand as she continued, "We three are Ruby's team and we need to be there for her, for Jaune and Ren and Nora. I can't do this alone, I – I have to have help."

"Its about time you see that Yang." Weiss responds as she walks into the house, leaving a perplexed Yang and Blake alone. Yang's hand was still out not sure what to think. Weiss appears moments later with a white case marked SDC. She opens it to reveal Yang's new arm. It glistens with alloyed power and sleek strength. The Schnee symbol on the top of the hand. "This is yours you idiot."

Blake places her hand on Yang's as does Weiss with a smirk. Yang smiles for the first time in five days.

The next few chapters will deal with the enemies and a surprise character (not an OC) that will rock the foundation of what's left of RWBY. I will also write a few combat scenes here and there. Leave reviews bad or good.


	15. The Grid

As always RWBY and all RWBY properties are Rooster Teeth's. The Book of Heroes and Grid are products of Palladium. The idea is mine but I'm willing to share.

"words" are dialogue, 'words' are internal thoughts/monologue, _"words"_ is ghost dialogue.

Grid is more or less a ghost for simpler terms from the Book of Heroes. A projection to mentor a hero to be.

Author's Notes:

I will not have as much time to update this story this month due to me having to get ready for a couple of Conventions including a gaming con and a comic con. If anyone is going to Mobicon then maybe I'll run into you.

For the reviewers thank you for those. I appreciate them.

* * *

It has been three weeks since team RNJR began heading toward Haven. Three Weeks since **Ruby Rose** left her sister, Yang and father Taiyang behind. Three weeks since she took up with her new team of **Jaune Arc** , **Nora Valkyrie** , and **Lie Ren**. One week of this...

"Whaaaa! Ooffff!" Jaune had been practicing with Nora and so far has always seemed to do well until he doesn't. This time he tried to side step Nora's swing of her hammer _Magnhild_ but somehow she was able to change the hammer's momentum mid-swing connecting with Jaune's shield, knocking him off his feet. She then followed it up by a leaping smash that he barely avoided. She then transformed the hammer into her grenade launcher, pelting him with dummy rounds. The practice fight was over after that as Jaune laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Jaune you've gotten better." Ruby replies, "but why do you not use your semblance?"

" _I said the same thing." Grid responds sitting next to Ruby._

Jaune looks over to Ruby's direction and growls slightly. He was growling at Grid, Ruby is in the same area and can not see Grid kind of laughs nervously and looks down as she thinks Jaune growled at her.

"She is only trying to help Jaune." Nora says, almost scolding her former leader.

"Wha? Oh sorry Ruby I wasn't doing that to you, it was Grid." Jaune says nonchalantly.

All three of his team looks at him oddly. "I think the pressure finally got to him." Nora says, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Jaune did you hit your head after that last hit from Nora?" Ruby looks to her friend oddly.

"You have pushed yourself harder these last few months." Ren puts his two cents into the conversation.

"Really I'm okay. Grid is on that rock next to where Ruby is standing." Jaune points to the vacant rock as he says this. His expression drops with his hand and realizes that Grid is not material to the others. He walks over to the rock and begins to have a conversation. Ruby, Nora and Ren look to each other.

"Umm maybe this is Jaune's way of coping?" Ren asks, bewilderment settling over his features.

"Maybe he sees dead people." Nora answers as her eyes open widely. "I mean they could exist, if they didn't where would all our auras go? They just don't stop."

Ruby looks over at Nora then to Ren for an answer. He simply mouths "later". Ruby then looks over to Jaune with worry. She wanted to believe in Jaune but what if he were losing his mind. He lost Pyrrha, he puts so much pressure on himself, he often talks to himself, and now holding conversations with nothing.

-Meanwhile-

"I mean seriously Grid why don't you just appear in front of them like you did Blake?" Jaune asks the man called Grid.

" _It takes a several minutes to manifest and drains me more than I can say."_ Answers Grid

"Well can't you just appear and disappear so they don't think I'm crazy." Jaune argues, pointing to his team.

" _I don't know are you crazy?"_ Grid replies, continuing _" The ship is slowly sinking."_

"Wait, what? What ship?" Jaune asks, his voice raising an octave.

" _You're too easy Jaune_." Grid smirks, " _I'll show myself but I will not be able to materialize like this for sometime. I do have limits my young student_."

Moments later Ruby, Nora, and Ren sees a man appear on the stone Jaune was speaking at. He easily stands taller than 7 feet tall, black hair worn as dreadlocks, his appearance is that of a mesh of steam-punk and an apocalyptic dress style with patch works of metal, studded leather and cloth. They all look at this mountain of a manifestation not sure what to do.

"Hello." Grid replies with a slight awkward wave. "Goodbye." Then Grid disappears as suddenly as he appeared.

"Jaune who-who was that?" Ruby looks as if her mind was on the verge of breaking.

"That was Grid. He is a mentor from something called the Book of Heroes." Jaune explains, "I guess you all would like the entire story?" The three of them nod wordlessly.

-Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Minstrel within a village-

"Why are you looking for her here?" The bartender asks the young female with multicolored eyes.

The female looks at him with a smirk and passes him money.

"She is on the west side with that guy. I think his name is something Black." The bartender takes the money after saying his piece. The female with the monotone hair and multicolored eyes blinks slowly, tilts her head slightly to the right and smiles softly. She swings her umbrella over her shoulder and walks out of the door with a swag in her step. Once outside her eyes change form the green and blue to the brown and pink eyes she so enjoys. Her hair transforms into the familiar pink and brown she is known for.

Inside the hole in the wall bar a guy at the bar says to the bartender... "She was a little _fancy_ wasn't she?"

"Murder is her business Jeff so I wouldn't try and rob her." The bartender wipes the top of the bar from the water of a sweating glass.

* * *

Should I keep writing this story? It is on you all.


	16. Team Wasabi (WZBY)

Team Wasabi (WZBY)

As always... I own nothing of RWBY, its all Rooster teeth. As for those favs...Thank you. I'd like to see what people think so far.

And No the new Member was not NEO...there are reasons why. 1) After the death of Torchwick I would think Neo would be gunning for Ruby. 2) She beat Yang..not only did she beat her she destroyed her. Do you think Yang would work with her? 3) Everything she did with Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald as Team CMEN was to free Torchwick.

* * *

"We need a forth member Yang and she stayed when the rest of her team left after their leader was taken by a Nevermore." **Weiss Schnee** stated as she spoke to the blonde bombshell with her new mechanical arm.

"Who died and made you leader of our little team Weiss?" **Yang Xiao Long** asked as she continued to walk from the ferry port with Weiss and Blake.

"I was second in charge when Ruby was with us, but would you want the responsibility of leadership?"

Weiss spoke again, she was scanning the area.

"Not really." Yang retorted.

"Then that makes me the defacto leader." Weiss smirked, continuing to walk.

"Besides Yang we need someone with her skill set. We have two close range fighters and I'm more of a mid-range. She has the skills to be our long range. Even if she is from Shade Academy." Blake piped up joining the conversation. It has been three weeks since the three began training together again at Yang's home. For the first two weeks Yang and Blake did not speak, not because Blake did not wish to. Yang held a wall and spoke to Blake only when needed too. Within the last week Yang began to hold conversations with Blake, which made Blake happier.

"That means we have to break her in and teach her our tactics, which isn't saying she is incapable. She did alright in the tournament. Her team just wasn't up to snuff, but many aren't when it came to JNPR."

Yang commented as she looked at Blake as she spoke. That was another thing that Blake noticed lately. At first Yang wouldn't look at her but as they began to take steps to mend their friendship Yang would look at her. It just wasn't the same look she use to use with Blake. The look before was softer, more caring, with affection. Now it was a look of indifference, though not hate or dislike.

"Even Jaune?" Weiss stated,knowing full well what would come next.

"Jaune has gotten better." Both Yang and Blake states as if rehearsed. They both look at each other in an amusement.

"He can handle himself and if anything, when he lost Pyrrha he became very focused Weiss." Blake spoke, her bow twitched.

"Does someone happen to like the goof-ball?" Weiss asked as they neared the their destination.

"Only as a friend Weiss. My feelings have not changed when it comes to that." Blake responded as she stared forward and her steps never wavered.

Yang didn't say anything as she heard Blake's words. She exhaled slightly harder, her smirk turned into a slight frown. It was only months ago that she and Blake had started to embark on a relationship. That was before everything hit the fan and Blake left. It hurt Yang more than most things. She even took the loss of her arm and Blake abandoning her as parts of the same events. In that time she had to box her feelings for her former partner,just to survive. In that time she began having feelings for the blonde goof-ball. He had changed in such a short time. He still was awkward but he had this thing he gained. Some form of confidence in himself that was not there before. He seemed to mature, to strive, and because of that he was changing. If it was not for Jaune going off on her she probably would have taken longer to recover. She had to admit she was in love with him and because of that her feelings for Blake had diminished. On top of that Yang still couldn't bring herself to fully forgive Blake for her abandonment of her. In Yang's mind, no matter the reason it felt as if her mother leaving her all over again.

"Blake can you move to scout ahead, making sure Ms. Goodwitch and the others are at their staging area with May? I want to get there and leave for Haven as soon as we can." Weiss spoke to Blake. Blake nodded and proceeded ahead as asked. As soon as she was out of sight Weiss looked to Yang.

"Spill it Xiao Long."

"What?" Yang looked over to Weiss. This walk was going to feel like the longest walk of her life if Weiss was going to grill her on something.

"Your expression gave you away." Weiss explained. "I know you and Blake were together before everything happened. Is that why it is harder for you to truly forgive her?"

"Weiss I do appreciate what your trying to do but you really do not know anything about it." Yang was not trying to sound mean or bitter about her voice did have a little bit of bite in it. "Weiss I didn't mean to sound that way."

"I know, but I can understand Blake's position as I can yours. I have unresolved feelings as well." Weiss responded, sadness evident in her voice.

"Neptune huh?"

"No. Neptune is or was someone who blinded me with his looks and appeal. He wasn't a one-woman type of guy if you get my meaning." Weiss explained, as her thoughts explored memories of those few months in the past.

-The Vytal Festival-

"Hi girls,what's up." Neptune winked at every member of Team NDGO.

"Kill him girls!" Weiss yelled as she saw the shameless flirting of Neptune, the boy she just started dating.

"Whoa Weiss calm down. He is probably doing that to psych them out. You know throw them off their game plan." Ruby said to her partner, as she placed a hand onto Weiss' knee.

The touch was not unnoticed by the ice queen. Though it did calm her slightly, it raised questions in Weiss' mind. Ruby was normally touchy but for reasons Weiss was still not unsure of, lately those touches felt more intimate.

"No Ruby he isn't. He did something similar when we were going on our first date last week. We were walking to the theater when two other females passed and he ogled at them like a beowulf hunting prey." Weiss continues as she placed her hand on top of Ruby's. "I know I don't have a lot of experience dating people but your not suppose to do that in front of your date. It's tacky and bad manners."

Ruby looked at Weiss' hand on her's and where her hand was placed. "Well I don't exactly have experience in that area either. I always had a thing for weaponry as I normally spas out when I see them."

"So your saying there is not anyone you may like then?" Weiss replies looking into Ruby's eyes, the crowd all but forgotten as well as the tournament.

"Ppfffftttttt haha what are you talking about?" Ruby was playing off the question, trying not to look at Weiss.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Weiss replied as she stood up from her seat. Her excitement for the current battle left her when she saw Neptune's display."

Then something happened. Ruby asked Blake what was wrong with Neptune and she replied he was afraid of water. Ruby chuckled slightly and told Blake she and Weiss were going to leave for a little while. The two girls walked out of the stadium area into the halls, they continued to a small lounge with only one person in the corner. That person wore blue with a beret.

"SSSooooooo Weiss what did you want to talk about?" Ruby sat down, she still was holding Weiss' hand until she realized it and let go.

"Do you like me?" Weiss asked as she sat next to Ruby.

"Of course your my best friend." Ruby said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes of silver.

"No you dolt. I mean in another way. You know the way you like like someone." Weiss was looking at the social inept girl, watching her for any tells.

"Do you?" Ruby asked with another question.

"I don't know but I would be willing to give it a try if you are." Weiss felt unsure of herself.

Ruby looked down as if she were trying to think of how to say something. "I do Weiss but you like Neptune and you only seem to like guys so I just was happy being your friend."

Weiss smiled slightly at Ruby, her friend. "Would you want to try to see where this would go?"

-Presently-

"Remnant to Weiss." Yang moved her hand across Weiss' field of vision.

"What?" Weiss shook her head, slightly embarrassed for zoning out as she thought of a memory.

"What were you just thinking of?"

"A conversation I had with Ruby during the Vytal Festival."

"HEADS UP WE HAVE INCOMING!" Blake yelled as she pointed to the sky. Weiss and Yang look up to see of all things a Nevermore circling the sky readying for a flyby attack. Yang smiled as she activated her weapons. Her mechanical arm shifts into a gauntlet the same as her remaining **Ember Celica** did over her forearm and hand of flesh. She throws up her ten round belt of dust rounds with practiced precision catching them in the chambers of her weapons. Weiss pulls her rapier, **Myrtenaster** spinning the dust chamber until it clicks to blue. Blake hurls **Gambol Shroud,** latching the blade on to an overhang, swinging up.

"MONOCHROME!" Weiss yells as a white glyph appears to her left side. "Yang cover fire!" With this Weiss leaps onto her glyph, crouching.

Blake swings from the overhang, releasing Gambol Shroud, landing on the White Glyph next to Weiss. Within seconds the two launch with Blake holding Weiss. The Nevermore fires its wing feathers toward the approaching duo only for Blake to use her shadow clones as launch pads, boosting them over the onslaught of feather missiles. Blake swings her ribbon, attaching the end to the leg of the Nevermore. The monochrome pair arcs over the Nevermore using their momentum as well as the forward progress of their opponent. They land on its back, Weiss fires Myrenaster on the back of the head of the Nevermore, cascading into ice around the head. Blake then fires her gun into the left shoulder of the flying grimm using her shadow semblance to in case her ammunition, causing them to act as teflon rounds. Blake then grabs Weiss and leaps off, Weiss uses her time glyphs to slow them down enough for them to land safely.

"YANG FREEZERBURN!" Weiss screams as she hits the ground turning it to ice. She and Blake leap as Yang hits the ice sheet turning it into steam, effectively concealing them from the Nevermore as it crashes into the ground. With a load CAW the Nevermore flaps its wings causing wind gusts to blow away the cloud. Yang runs toward the monstrous grimm, leaping at its head, slamming her mechanical fist into the beast. It staggers back, falling onto it's back. The beast is then shot from a sniper through one of it's eyes on the left side. It's head explodes and it quickly disintegrates.

All three girls of the remaining Team RWBY look toward the area where the shot came from to see a young girl with light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a red and white hoodie with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. She puts her sniper rifle on her shoulder and smiles.

"Okay she's hired." Yang replies, "She blew my mind."

Blake just rolls her eyes and walks toward the girl as the girl leaps off her perch, mecha-shifting her weapon into an axe. Weiss and Yang follow Blake to welcome their new team member, **May Zedong.**

"So does this make us Team Wasabi (WZBY)? If so we are a little spicy." May hears Yang's last comment and laughs. "Yeah she is my new bestie." Yang smirks as she puts out her right hand in a greeting. May shakes Yang's hand and smiles.

 _ **-MEANWHILE On the borders of Mistrel-**_

 **Jaune Arc** sits meditating across from **Lie Ren,** the pair have taken to doing this now for two weeks. Ren has taught Jaune to become more focused using techniques...

"When you enlarge your mind and let go of it, when you relax your vital breath and expand it, when your body is calm and unmoving: And you can maintain the One and discard the myriad disturbances." Ren speaks calmly to his student Jaune as he continues, "Slough off your limbs and trunk, dim your intelligence, depart from your form, leave knowledge behind, and become identical with the Transformational Thoroughfare."

Meanwhile **Ruby Rose** starts a small fire with stones around it, as **Nora Valkyrie** keeps watch.

"What is transformational whats it Nora?" Ruby asks, turning to the redhead thunder caller.

"Ren says its like forgetting or the abandonment or normal reasoning and standards of distinguishing between glory and disgrace, self and others; the dissolution of political control; and the liberation of the confined self in order to reach spontaneity." Nora rattles off what Ren has told her in the past, "Basically he always says I am a walking example of Transformational Thoroughfare."

Ruby looks at Nora with a smirk and replies, "Nora I do not think Ren meant that as a compliment to you."

"What? Renny was being mean? That means our entire friendship maybe a lie, I'll have to hide my head in a paper bag in shame." Nora appears to lose her coloring.

"Nora I do not think your and Ren's friendship and togetherness was never a lie." Ruby pats Nora on the head and giggles.

Ren finishes his meditating and joins the two girls near the fire. He begins to mix the ingredients for pancake mix in a metal bowl. Nora comes over and hugs his neck and asks him "Ren we are still friends right?"

Ren places his hand on the arm of Nora's that is draped over his shoulder and turns his head slightly to her. "Nora we are and will always be friends before anything else. Why?"

"Because what if something happens like it did to Pyrrha?" The lightning wielding Valkyrie asks as she smothers her face on his shoulder.

"Life can be strange that way Nora but we just have to keep moving forward. No matter what though you are special to me and I am happy being together-together with you." Ren rubs her head, "Now let me finish breakfast so it will not burn."

"Okay Renny." Nora exclaims as she smiles brightly and trots off to finish her watch.

Jaune opens his eyes and feels his mind at ease, himself centered. 'Wonder what Yang is doing right now?'

With that thought in mind he walks over to the creek near the camp site to wash his face when he heard something. Jaune scans the area with his hand on the hilt of his sword, not sure what the sound was. Then he heard it again...clicks.

Click Click Click...

The trees tussle from a higher advantage, Jaune calls out to his team, "Guys we may have incoming!"

Nora runs over to Jaune ready with **Magnhild** , while Ruby and Ren grab **Stormflower** and **Crescent Rose** respectively. As the two do this action a large mantis-like Grimm flies out of the trees with it's sabers ready.

"Reaper!" Yells Jaune, "Break and attack."

Ruby mecha-shifts crescent rose from its compact form into its scythe form, planing the blade into the ground as she calls out "LOTUS FLOWER! LIGHTNING ARC!" Within seconds Ren begins firing at the Grimm along with Ruby giving cover fire to Jaune and Nora as they close into close combat. Jaune runs toward the Reaper raising his shield, Nora flips onto his shield as he leaps; boosting her up with the added explosion of a blast from her weapon. She flies into the air, flipping with her weapon out. She lands a direct hit on the back of the Reaper, damaging the wings under it's protective shell. Jaune runs and slides under the the mantis grimm raising his blade underneath, slicing open its lower body. The beast screams in pain,trying to retreat as several rounds tear through the creature. It falls,dead and begins to dissipate.

"Why does yelling combos work for Ruby and when I did it one time there was mass confusion?" Jaune walks over to where Ren and Ruby stood with Nora in tow behind him.

"To be honest fearless leader... I mean Jauney... Ruby explained it better to us and we did have more time to practice as we are heading to Haven." Nora exuberantly iterates, bouncing up and down.

"That and Ruby is the flower in the combo she and I do." Ren smirks teasingly tasseling Ruby's head.

"Hey stop that!" Ruby laughs a loud "I actually always wanted to learn how all you have to say is a word or two and they knew what you meant and did it flawlessly."

"I have no idea." Jaune smiles,puts away his weapon, and looks over to the now burned pancake, "I am not getting that one." He points to the black, burnt round thing in the pan.

"Crap." Nora says placing her weapon in it's compact mode and places it on her back.

Ren rolls his eyes as he walks over to the pan and cleans it out.

* * *

How was that?


	17. The Wizard and the Witch

I OWN NOTHING! RWBY and everything concerning RWBY is the property of the Schnee Dust... oops wrong paper...the property of Roosterteeth. Long live Rooserteeth and yes that includes even the most recent things. :P See Author's notes at the bottom.

* * *

His name is **Sorben** **Cauchon** , a hunter of questionable standing and ethics. He can not be said to believe in the protection of others unless he is properly compensated. Sorben is one of those who does not believe in anything except which side pays more at the time. There are two redeemable facts, the first is that once he accepts a job and is paid he will not betray the letter of the contract of the job. The second is he is the father of one of the most dangerous huntresses if not the most talkative, he saw to that when she was but a child. Many know her as the silent huntress Neopolitan and like her he also has the rare genetic anomaly called heterochromia iridum.

He stands at the height of only 5'5" with a slim, yet athletic build. His white hair stands in contract with the colors of his eyes. The left eye is dark blue while the right eye is the color of ice green. The say the eyes are the windows to the soul, when you look into Sorben Cauchon's one can see the cold reflection of emptiness. Cauchon may not have a soul left but in that he truly does not care. His dress attire is that of renaissance style of dress including a millstone ruff collar, a colorful Aramis Doublet, and slash panel pants. The company he presently keeps is just as questionable. Her name is **Emerald Sustrai** and as of late she has been seeking out those that could benefit Salem's plan. They both sit at a table in a room in the city of Mistral near Haven Academy, waiting for two to come.

"Why do we wait girl?" Cauchon replies, sipping out of a cup.

"We wait for the one that can explain what it is that we are paying you for." Emerald sequesters rubbing the side of her head. She has only been within the company of this man for a short time and he has already become more irritating that Torchwich was in life.

"I could careless for the reasons as long as I am given my pay." The brightly Victorian clad short man replies.

"She also has the rest of your money. Besides we could just make sure the current person who is hunting you finds you." Emerald has grown tired of this man and though she understands the plan to use him, she just wants to be away from him.

Cauchon backs down a bit and looks as though he is about to sweat. "No that will not be necessary. That red eyes freak is a nut job."

"Coming from a man who killed a hundred people to kill his target at an opera house." Emerald responds just before the door opens revealing the two in question; **Cinder Fall and Neopolitan**.

"It is about time." Cauchon says as he looks at the new arrivals. Cinder walks to the table as Neo smirks and stands off to the side. Cinder had not faired well at the tower as Ruby unleashed her power. It seared parts of her flesh, especially around her eyes. She appeared to have been burned but flames or a blow torch around her face. She looks to the little man that they are willing to use for her master's plan. Her amber eyes pierce the man's heart.

"You may go if you wish Cauchon. We have a better hunter in your daughter but if you want your money and the assurance that Raven will not find you then you will be quiet and listen to what I want you to do."

 ******Meanwhile******

Ozpin stands in some form of force cage looking at his captor, the adversary of his life, the enemy that is the enemy of all human and _Faunus_ kind. She is known as Salem the witch. Also at one point she and Ozpin had a history together, when both were young. Ozpin remembers those days of youth lost...

 _-Five hundred years prior-_

"Ozpin I am in love with you." A young woman with brown hair and silver eyes responds.

"Salem I care for you but you know that we can't be together. I will not age like everyone else." The young Ozpin has found out recently his semblance would make him watch witness the ones he cares for age and die as he would grow older at a different rate. One day for every year of life.

"But my semblance is that of dynamic sorcery Oz on top of me having silver eyes." Salem smiles at her love. "I know we can be together for as long as we both live."

 _-The Present-_

"Here we are Ozpin together once more." Salem replies, "Your little pawns are scattered across the board while my pieces stand upon my Queen's Gambit."

"Salem you lost fifty years ago during the war what makes you think you can win again?" Ozpin watches his former lover and wife for a reaction."During the Great War, attempts by tyrannical oppressors to limit individualism and self-expression were met by a violent backlash from the populace. You were one of those oppressors Salem."

"I did not lose 50 years ago Oz, I was merely delayed." Salem looks out over the red volcanic skies of what was once a kingdom long forgotten. "Do you remember when this was our home?"

"I do but they too were oppressors and the city of Dracolm paid the price. Your father paid the price with his life. Something that you caused by inciting that rebellion Salem. We both brought about the end to this once beautiful place on the continent of Draconarias." Ozpin continues, "but you became what we hated the most Salem and again the people rose against you including our own daughter."

"She was such a defiant child." Salem turns to Ozpin with a smirk. "She also was the only one of our many children who was born with my silver eyes."

"Before you became corrupted with power Salem." Ozpin says, "Then then became golden."

"I will triumph and the world will be made into the image I wish it to be." Salem once again turns to stare out at the land scape. "The world will burn Ozpin and hope will be forever extinguished."

* * *

Authors Notes: So I was looking at Salem on the RWBY wiki and realized her name is a through back to Salem the colony where the witch trails were held, hence she is a witch in my mind. So is Ozpin is a nod to the Wizard of Oz, Salem is (in my opinion) a nod to the wicked witch. I also know that Glynda Goodwitch is a nod to the good witch in the Land of Oz. Then I began to remember the movie called _Oz the great and powerful_. It was not the best movie in the world but the idea was a good one. So using that idea I had Salem and Ozpin in my story be lovers and eventually married. I also took it a step farther and had the idea of giving her "silver eyes" then as she became corrupted her eyes turned to gold like her eyes are in the image we all know. I also made mention of the great war some 50 years before the current story arch of RWBY where oppression reigned. It is also where people adopted the color scheme name tradition. Since Ozpin does not have that in his name and Goodwitch once said he had more experience than all of those in the shadow group I just made him much like the Immortal man/reincarnation man from DC comics but with longevity not immortality as his power, hence why he ages although slowly. 1 day for every 1 year so in 100 years he would only age 100 days.

So tell me how you like it.


End file.
